


Aisle 4

by valeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeren/pseuds/valeren
Summary: Modern AU in which the (fem) reader is starting her second year of college. (Y/N) gets by with the help of her roommate, Mikasa Ackerman, and her friend-with-benefits, Jean Kirstein. During a late night run to the nearest convenience store, she encounters someone she's unfamiliar with. His good looks and charming personality made (Y/N) feel some kind of attraction to him. Is it love or lust? She doesn't think much of it until she and Jean were attending the first party of the new semester, hosted by none other than Connie Springer. There, (Y/N) comes face to face with Eren Yeager, the boy she met at the convenience store. Maybe she'll have something else to look forward to in college ;)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Hitch Dreyse/Jean Kirstein, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Marco Bott
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. The Convenience Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: mentions of sex, smut if you squint

It was nearing 10 PM when I decided to take a shower. My feet swung off my bed and carried me out of my room. I entered the bathroom in my shared apartment and hummed to myself as I turned on the water and let it run. Stripping myself of my clothes, I stepped into the shower and let the hot water hit my back.

Jean Kirstein had texted me about 10 minutes ago. It was his usual "wyd?" and I knew that meant that he wanted to see me again. I'm never one to disappoint, and that's how I ended up where I am now.

I met Jean last year, during our first semester of college. We were paired for a project and ever since then, we had always felt an attraction towards one another. He would hold my hand as he walked me to my classes and also greet me with kisses whenever he saw me. We never made things official though because of his on-and-off relationship with Hitch Dreyse. Whenever they had problems, Jean would always come to me to seek comfort. They broke up for good at the end of the second semester, and I've been seeing Jean quite regularly since then.

I hated myself for thinking that I was a problem with their relationship, but Jean assured me that I had nothing to do with it. Nonetheless, Hitch would always stare me down whenever I passed her. I don't have a problem with her, but she thought that I took her man from her so I can kind of understand why she hates me.

After I was done washing myself, I turned off the water and wrapped my towel around my body before leaving the bathroom. I stepped into the hallway, and I noticed a faint light coming from the crack under my roommate's door. Mikasa must be finishing her summer assignments. Classes start in two days, on Monday. I've already prepared myself and organized my desk and my supplies.

I befriended Mikasa when she first came to Trost. She was put into the same class as me, and I had always taken an interest in her. I knew that she felt alone, being in a new environment and all, so I reached out to her as much as I could. It took a while for her to open up, but eventually we grew to be more comfortable around each other. We were basically inseparable; Mikasa went wherever I went. Though once we started college, we were faced with different responsibilities and we became more independent.

Once I was in my room, I rummaged through my drawers looking for clothes to wear. I picked up a lacy bra; it's Jean's favorite thing to see on me. I put it back in the drawer, deciding to save it for another time. It's not like what I wore tonight mattered because it would just end up on the floor of Jean's dorm. I just settled with a plain grey bra and matching panties, then I put on sweatpants and a tank top. 

My phone dinged and I picked it up to see a text from Jean.

_I'm in the parking lot_

I responded to his text and grabbed some of my belongings. I left my room and walked up to Mikasa's door to tell her that I was heading out. Before I could knock on her door, I stopped myself. It's probably best to not distract her right now. I put on my shoes and closed the front door as quietly as possible before rushing down the flight of stairs and into the parking lot. I noticed Jean's car right away and made my way over. 

"Hey," he greeted once I sat in the passenger seat. He kissed my cheek as I was trying to put my seatbelt on. "How are you tonight?"

"Same old, same old."

"Okay cool. I ran out of condoms by the way, so we're gonna stop by some place to get some." Way to get straight to the point.

He pulled out of the parking spot and started driving to the nearest convenience store. He turned up the radio a little before resting his hand on my thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

We arrived at a dingy store, the yellow lights outside of it flickering and attracting a swarm of moths. The potholes in the ground were filled with muddy rainwater from today's downpour.

"Shit... I don't have my wallet," Jean said, frantically patting his pockets and feeling around the seat.

I looked at him wide-eyed. "So you were driving without your license? Fuck, I'm driving us to your dorm once we're done here."

"Sorry. I can go inside and get the condoms if you want."

I looked outside at the grimy building again. I grimaced a bit, but I brushed it off. I would only be there for a couple minutes. "I'll be fine," I told him.

"Try and get the fire and ice ones if they have them," Jean said while winking at me. 

I took one of his jackets from the backseat and draped it over myself before getting out the car. My heart started to beat faster as I took in my surroundings and I wrapped the jacket around myself tighter. What's the worst that could happen?

I made it inside the building and I was looking at the signs overhead to see where the condoms would be. I started walking to aisle 4, where the feminine products are. I figured the condoms would be there. And sure enough, they were. 

My eyes scanned the shelves, looking for the specific type that Jean wanted. Just my luck. They were on the top shelf. I stretched my arm up to reach for the box, when suddenly another hand appeared and grabbed it instead. 

I turned to see who it was. To my right, there was a tall man with striking green eyes and long brown hair tied back into a low messy bun. His ears were decorated with some piercings. He was wearing a white shirt that was perhaps a little too tight, as I could see the outline of his abs and how the muscles in his arms slightly flexed. I looked back at his face. There was a smirk on his lips that were also adorned with a lip ring. I have never seen this man in my life, but he was gorgeous. Expecting him to give me the box, I reached out to take it.

"Needed this?" the boy asked while pulling the box away from my reach. 

"Uh, yeah?" I deadpanned. 

"Aw that's too bad because I need this too. And would you look at that? It's the last box." He lightly chuckled. "It's getting late, so I gotta go soon. I wasn't expecting to see a pretty lady like you here." He winked at me and turned to go to the counter.

"Fuck you," I muttered under my breath and turned to look at the shelf again.

"What was that?" The boy had turned around to face me again, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a cocky grin plastered on his face. 

"I said fuck you."

"I hope I have the pleasure of doing that one day, beautiful."

I blushed at his comment, thankful that he couldn't see my face. Then I heard him walk away. I was still looking at the assortment of condoms when I saw him leave the building. Collecting my composure, I grabbed a random box off the shelf and took it to the counter. Jean was already in the passenger seat when I came back to the car.

"What took you so long?" he questioned me.

"Some douchebag took the last box of fire and ice. I was half expecting him to give it to me but he was being a dick. Didn't you see anyone walk in after me?" I buckled up my seatbelt.

"Uhhh... I wasn't really paying attention to that."

I rolled my eyes and started the engine. After some time, we made it to Jean's dorm and thankfully his roommate was out. He pushed me against the door after closing it, one of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other cupping my face while we made out. He could be so impatient sometimes.

He grabbed my wrist and lightly pushed me onto his bed, crawling on top of me soon after. He feverishly attacked my neck and collarbones with kisses, making sure to leave a couple marks. Soon enough, our clothes were on the floor and we got busy. 

I must have gotten too loud, as there was a knock on the wall from the next dorm over. Jean tried to hush me by putting his hand over my mouth. Oops.

When we were done (or actually, when Jean was done) he collapsed on his bed and I swear he fell asleep in three seconds. I sighed to myself. It was too late in the night to go back to my apartment. I took one of Jean's shirts from his drawer and slipped it on before cuddling up next to his sleeping figure.

———

"Jeez! What the fuck, Jean!" I woke up, startled by the loud voice. Marco, Jean's roommate, was standing in the doorway. He let out an exaggerated gag at the sight. My clothes were still on the floor and Jean's blanket had nearly fallen off of him, almost revealing his naked self. Marco closed the door and said, "You guys have three minutes to get your shit together."

"Good morning, babe," Jean said to me, a yawn escaping his lips soon after.

"Don't 'good morning, babe,' me," I said and rolled my eyes. I grabbed my clothes from the floor and changed into them. I took my wallet and phone off the nightstand before putting my shoes on and leaving. I pulled the door open, startling Marco who was standing right next to it. We just looked at each other for a second without exchanging any words. I started making my way out the dorm building and to the parking lot to wait for Jean. 

**Jean's POV**

I put on some fresh clothes and glanced at myself in the mirror. I ruffled my hair a bit, trying to fix the mess that (Y/N) made. I smiled to myself and the door opened, with Marco walking in again.

"Just pretend you didn't see anything," I told him.

"You know, I wasn't even gonna say anything about it in the first place," Marco retorted and he looked up. "Jeez, what's up with you? You look like you haven't slept at all," Marco directed to someone else. I turned around and saw Eren standing in the doorway, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes. That bastard...

"Yeah, I wonder why. Oh actually, I know. Jean was having so much fun last night with his girlfriend."

I put on my shoes, ready to leave. I pushed past Eren on my way out. "Shut up, Yeager. She's not my girlfriend."

———

**Y/N's POV**

I unlocked the door to my apartment and heard noises coming from the kitchen. I took my shoes off and locked the door behind me before making my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning. I made pancakes," Mikasa said. It was times like these when I was so grateful to have Mikasa as a roommate. 

"Good morning, Mikasa. Thanks for making breakfast."

"I heard you leave last night. You didn't say anything before you left, but I'm glad you're here now."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't want to disturb you." I poured syrup over my pancakes and started to dig in. She nodded in understanding. We finished our breakfast in silence; Mikasa wasn't much of a talker. Not that I minded though. 

I decided to take a shower again, washing away the events that took place last night. I couldn't help but think of when I was in the convenience store last night and when I saw that boy. Who is he? I'm making it my mission to find out. There was just something about him that made it impossible to forget about him.

I rubbed my thighs together, reminded of his muscular body and his lip ring. The lip ring! Oh, how it looked so good on his pink lips. I whimpered at the thought of what it would feel like against my-

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I don't even know him, yet here I am, aroused at the thought of him. Everything about him was just different. Different from Jean at least. His whole aura was something I wasn't quite familiar with. I finished my shower and headed to my room once again.

I checked my phone and I saw that I had a couple of texts from Jean.

 _Hey babe, I had fun last night ;)_  
You gotta be more quiet next time  
imy already

I decided to reply to him later, not wanting to think about him for now. For the rest of the day, I tended to myself and helped Mikasa clean the apartment. 

When night approached, I laid in bed and groaned. I wasn't looking forward to starting classes tomorrow. I don't know if any of my friends are going to be in any of my classes. Oh well. That's tomorrow's problem. I felt my eyes close and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hey so this is the first fanfic i've written and i hope it's not terrible or anything. i try to take my time while editing, but if there are some errors, then please point them out so i can fix them! there will be some nsfw content in future chapters, so i'll be sure to put warnings at the beginning of each chapter. reminder that this fic is 18+ so if there are any minors, please be cautious with this. i can’t stop you from reading and i don't want to be responsible for any influence this has on you. i’ll also include some songs in the beginning of future chapters so yall can get a feel for what i was going for while writing. finally, i do take constructive criticism!! if you guys have any tips or anything let me know :)


	2. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: mentions of drugs (weed)  
> songs i listened to while writing:  
> yeah right - joji  
> aphrodite - rini  
> 4ever - clairo

I woke up to the sound of my phone's alarm. It's 8 AM and sunlight was streaming through the curtains, lighting up my room. My bed creaked as I rolled over and pulled my blanket over my head and groaned. I seriously did not want to go to class. It's only the first day and I'm already complaining. Reluctantly, I got out of bed, not bothering to fix my sheets. I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up when I bumped into Mikasa, who was heading to the kitchen. Her first class starts at 10, an hour after mine starts. She told me she'd wake up early to make us breakfast. I stepped out her way and into the bathroom.

After washing up, I went back to my room and took the time to fix my sheets and start getting ready. My outfit was simple; some jeans and an oversized sweater. I wasn't trying to impress anyone. My makeup was simple too, just some light mascara, highlighter, and lip gloss. Content with my appearance, I went to the kitchen. I sat down and ate the waffles Mikasa made. I moaned at how good they were.

"I used my mom's recipe," Mikasa said quietly. Her face was expressionless and her eyes looked empty. Mikasa and I didn't have a lot of deep conversations, but there was this one time she told me about her early life; her parents died when she was young, and she was forced to move to Trost. I finished eating and stood up to go hug her.

"Thank you," I said. I picked up our dishes and started to wash them. I dried my hands once I finished and went to get my bag from the room. "I'll see you during lunch," I called out while putting on my shoes and heading out the door.

———

I walked into the science building looking for my anatomy class. "501... 503... 505... 507!" I excitedly said to myself. On the wall, there was a sign that read "ROOM 507 - ACKERMAN." I braced myself and pushed open the heavy door. The room wasn't as large as I had expected it to be. There were a bunch of tables that could seat two people each. I decided to take a seat on the far side of the room, next to the window. There were a couple other people that arrived here before me scattered throughout the room.

As I waited, I looked to the front of the room where the professor was, and something clicked in my mind. This was THE Professor Ackerman that everyone talked about. I've heard countless stories from a number of girls saying how they would purposefully fail his class just so they could stay after with him and hopefully receive "extra credit." All their efforts proved worthless, as he would ignore them and threaten to not let them make up the missing work. His jet black hair was neatly parted and his narrowed eyes were focused on his computer. His posture never faltered as he typed and clicked away. It was no wonder why so many girls threw themselves at him; he was attractive. I know it's wrong to think about, but I (and many other girls) just can't help it. The chair next to me was pulled back, taking my attention away from the professor.

"Jean! Why didn't you tell me you were in this class?" I grinned.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, leaning his head into his arm that rest on the table. By the time class started, I noticed that not all of the seats were occupied. I started counting how many people there were, which was somewhere around 40. _Hm. It seems like this subject isn't as popular._

Professor Ackerman stood up and droned on and on about the syllabus. I couldn't help but take note of how short he was. His voice raised slightly in his next sentence. "My most important rule: clean up after yourself. I don't care if you eat or drink anything here, just make sure there is not a single crumb or drop of fluid on the desk or on the floor before you leave. I have disinfectant spray and wipes around the room, along with hand sanitizer. Failure to comply to this rule will result in some form of punishment." His narrow eyes scanned across the room, peering at everyone with his intimidating gaze.

After what seemed like an eternity, Professor Ackerman finally dismissed the class. Jean had another class to go to right after, so he left me with a kiss on my cheek. It was currently 10:30 which meant that Mikasa would still be in class right now. Her math class was on the other side of the building, so I started to make my way in that direction. I decided to stop by the library since I still had some time to spare. I sat down at a table and opened my notebook, looking at all the doodles Jean had drawn in it. _He's so childish._

"Hey, (Y/N)!" I heard someone call out to me, earning themselves a glare from the librarians. "How was your first class?" It was Bertholdt. He took a seat next to me.

I met him after Jean had introduced me to him. We had a couple classes together during our first semester last year, but I never really saw him outside of class. I know him and Jean partied together a lot, but I wasn't really into the party scene last year. Jean always insisted that I should go with him, but I always refused.

"Boooring. Ackerman was basically talking about cleaning the entire time," I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Don't tell me you're tryna get in his pants too."

I gasped and lightly punched his arm. "Bertholdt! Shut up before someone hears you! And that is the last thing I'd ever want to do." The librarians frowned at us. I continued to talk to Bertholdt about how our first classes went so far, and how we thought our next ones would go. A while later, he stood up and explained to me that him and his roommate, Reiner, made plans to go out for lunch today; I gave him a hug before I left the library to go meet up with Mikasa.

I approached her math class just as she was being dismissed. _Perfect timing._ Mikasa caught sight of me and we walked to the cafeteria together. We both decided to get some pasta and a salad, so we went into one of the lines. After getting our trays of food, we looked around for a place to sit. I pointed to an empty table near one of the corners and she followed me over there. Lunch was pleasant, and I was enjoying myself with Mikasa's presence. She was unusually bubbly today, telling me about how excited she was that Marco was in her class. Her and Marco started to get close to one another after they saw how close Jean and I  
were. I let her ramble on about him while I continued to eat.

"Maybe we can go on a double date," I laughed. I saw her cheeks turn pink and she tried hiding her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

**Eren’s POV**

****

Today was already shit. I woke up 30 minutes late and I showed up to my first class still in my pajamas. _So much for trying to impress the girls._ I didn't even eat anything for breakfast and Armin, my roommate, was still asleep when I left. He didn't have any morning classes today, so he didn't have to worry about waking up early.

****

My stomach rumbled as I made my way to the cafeteria. I stood in line, not caring what food I got as long as I fed myself.

****

"Yo Eren, you look like shit," Armin said from behind me. I rolled my eyes. He had just gotten out of bed; his first class starts after lunch time. We got our food together and then started to look for somewhere to sit. My eyes landed on a table near the corner of the room. I told Armin but I soon stopped us both. I watched as two girls sat down at the table I had my eyes on. I looked at Armin and I saw him squint his eyes.

****

"Is that... Mikasa? We haven't seen her in forever! Hey, Mi-" I punched Armin's arm as a sign to tell him to shut up. Luckily, neither of the girls noticed. "Let's sit somewhere else," I suggested. We found another empty table not too far away, and I sat on the side where I had a clear view of the two girls.

****

It's true that we haven't seen Mikasa in a while. The three of us used to be very close when we were younger. That was until her parents died. She left us in Shiganshina with no explanation, and we never heard from her again. She didn't even bother to write to us. It's not like we could reach out to her either because we had no idea where she was. It's such a coincidence that we ended up in Trost as well.

****

I remember one night, we stayed out late after the sun had already set. The night air brought a small chill, and Mikasa shivered from the breeze. I took my red scarf and wrapped it around her neck. My eyes glanced over to where she sat and sure enough, she was still wearing the scarf, though the color had faded and it was now slightly tattered. _It's nice to know that she kept it all these years._ My heart warmed at the thought. I shifted my attention to the other girl. She's the one I saw the other night at the convenience store; there's no doubt about it. But what was she doing with Mikasa? And how have I never seen her on  
campus until now? I watched as she burst into laughter from something Mikasa said.

****

"Hellooo... Earth to Eren," Armin said, waving his hand in front of my face.

****

"Huh?"

****

"If you weren't busy staring at Mikasa, then maybe you woulda heard what I said. Anyway, why don't we go and say hi?"

****

"You can do that. I'll stay here. Or better yet, I'll leave," I said, already grabbing my tray and standing up. He shrugged and stood up with me and we went to throw our trash away. I headed back to our dorm, while he walked in Mikasa's direction. I turned my head to look behind me and I saw Armin give Mikasa a hug and introduce himself to the convenience store girl.

****

Once I got back to my dorm, I flopped onto my bed. I was _exhausted._ I was hoping to get some rest before my evening class started. My eyes shut as fatigue consumed my body.

****

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I awoke to the sound of Armin opening the door. He immediately started stripping himself of his clothes before falling into his bed. I assumed he just got back from his class, so I looked at the time. It was almost 4 PM, and my next class started at 5. Not wanting to be late again, I decided to get ready early.

****

———

****

I got back to my dorm at around 7 and I found Armin sitting up on his bed and scrolling through his phone.

****

"You remember the girl that Mikasa was with earlier? She's pretty cool. I think you'd like her," Armin said randomly.

****

"What makes you think that?"

****

"I dunno. She's just pretty chill."

****

I took off my shirt and changed into my sweats that I was wearing earlier. I laid down on my bed and scrolled through my phone as well. I got this girl's number in my class and I decided to text her. Her name is Annie; she was pretty, but I didn't feel any attraction towards her. I just wanted her number because she said she got _the goods_ which is exactly what I was looking for. Ever since my old plug got arrested, I've been struggling to find a new one. I would go to a lot of parties, trying to find one, but to no avail. Their prices would be ridiculously high. Joining a smoke circle was my next option, but oftentimes people were greedy with their weed and refused to share. That's something I understand though; I'm not one to share mine a lot.

****

"Armin?" I asked after a while.

****

"Yeah?"

****

"Do you wanna go out for some food right now? I'll pay." That was all the convincing he needed. I put on a shirt and my shoes and followed Armin out the door. We made it to my car in the parking lot and I unlocked it.

****

"What are you in the mood for tonight?" I asked Armin as I drove out of the parking lot.

****

"I could really go for some tacos right now," he replied. We approached a red light, and I took a moment to think of the nearest taco place before turning my signal on and making a turn.  
We eventually got to our local taco shop and I opened the door for Armin, allowing him to go in first. The smell of the food hit my nose and I felt my mouth water a little bit. We took a seat at one of the tables after ordering our food. After a while, a waiter came and set our food in front of us.

****

"Enjoy your meal," he said.

****

"Thanks, you t-" Armin stopped himself from finishing his sentence as his cheeks flushed pink. "I'm so embarrassing." I let out a small laugh at his blunder. I picked up my glass of water and motioned at him to do the same.

****

"Here's to successfully finishing our first day of the new semester!" I exclaimed as we clinked our glasses together.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and last chapter are around 2k words each and i feel like that's kinda short so in the future i'll try to make them longer. and also, i know this chapter was kinda slow, but i'm just setting the foundation for now. next chapter will be kinda spicy 😳 i included some songs in the beginning so you could get a feel for what i was going for while i was writing.


	3. *The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: jean is aggressive, bloody nose?, alcohol, drugs (weed), smut. nsfw pls be cautious!  
> songs i listened to while writing:  
> first fuck - 6lack ft. jhené aiko  
> better - khalid  
> vibez - zayn

"WOOO! It's the weekend!" I exclaimed as I met up with Jean after my final class of the day. He was waiting for me down the hall; his class ended earlier than mine and he wanted to leave the building together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Hell yeah, it's the weekend!" I heard some guy exclaim right next to us. I pulled away from Jean and saw Connie jumping in excitement. THE Connie Springer was known for his parties. I've heard all about them from Jean and Bertholdt. "And to celebrate, I'm hosting a party tonight. At the frat house. You're both invited. See you there!" He pointed finger guns at us before walking away.

"You're coming with me tonight, babe. No excuses," Jean said before pressing his lips to my cheek. I grabbed his jaw and kissed him on the lips to assure him.

———

"Mikasa! Are you sure you don't want to come along?" I yelled down the hall as I was doing my makeup.  
The raven haired girl appeared in my doorway. "I'm fine. Parties aren't really my thing." I saw her reflection in the mirror watching me . She shifted her gaze to the floor and shuffled her feet. I told myself that same thing last year, but now I'm going to let loose a little bit.

"I know, but you should free yourself for once! Have some fun every once in a while."

"I actually already made plans for tonight. Thanks for offering though." Mikasa went back to her room and I could hear her start to pack her belongings. I'll bring her to a party one day. I was finishing up my makeup when I heard a knock on the front door.

"Coming!" I yelled and rushed over to the door. I opened it and saw Jean standing there, looking casual as ever in a plain tee and some joggers. He took his hands out of his pockets and reached out to grab my waist. His light brown eyes gleamed upon taking in my appearance.

"You look nice," he commented. I was wearing a black satin dress that wasn't anything too fancy. It hugged my figure well, and it boosted my confidence. I matched it with black flats, not wanting to deal with wearing heels later on. I didn't bother to do my hair since I knew it would just get messy. "Are you ready?"

He took my hand in his as I said a final goodbye to Mikasa and left. "I'll drive us back here tonight," I told Jean once we were in his car. "Get wasted all you want."

"Aw, I want you to have some fun too. Y'know, this being your first party and all," Jean pouted at me.

"One of us has to be the responsible one here," I rolled my eyes at him playfully and let out a chuckle. Jean turned up the radio and started singing along while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

We arrived at the frat house not too long after. We were a little late, as the party was already in full swing. The music was blaring and a chorus of laughter erupted from the backyard. Jean squeezed my hand before leading me inside. Some people were already passed out drunk. Some were dancing, and some were just chilling in the back. We got to the kitchen where Jean started to pour himself a drink.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you to come," Connie said while slinging his arm over my shoulder. "Let me make you a drink!"

"Nah, I can't. I'm the DD tonight," I explained.

"Oh that's too bad. Maybe next time," he said and walked away. I turned back to where Jean was, only to see that he wasn't there. My eyes searched through the crowd of people, trying to find Jean. The dimmed lights made it difficult to see clearly, so I gave up and let out a sigh.

"You looking for someone?" I heard someone ask behind me. It was Sasha; she sits next to me in our math class. She was rummaging through the cabinets until she pulled out a pack of cookies.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find Jean. He's tall and has-"

"OH! I know him! He's outside. I didn't know y'all were dating," she managed to say with her mouth full of the cookies. I corrected her before heading to the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard.

I saw Jean standing with Reiner and Bertholdt. They were laughing as they were taking shots together, probably trying to see who could get wasted the fastest. I was about to walk over to him when a group of girls called me over to chill with them. I took a folding chair that was leaning against the wall and propped it up before taking a seat across from them.

"Never thought you were one to party," a freckled girl said while hitting a blunt. Her name is Ymir; I met her in high school, and although we weren't super close, she never failed to tease me when she found out I started seeing Jean. "This is my girlfriend, Historia." She gestured to a short blonde girl with big, blue eyes. I sent her a small wave and she just smiled at me.

"I am absolutely FRIED," another girl said. She was also blonde, and she was slumped far back into the chair she was sitting in. Her face was expressionless, her eyes red and her mouth slightly hanging open.

"That's Annie for you. She's high probably 50% of the time. Actually, scratch that. She's high most of the time," Ymir said. Seeing the expression on my face, she continued, "You don't have to worry about her. She knows how much she can handle."

Sasha made her way to the group after a couple minutes with a bowl of chips in her hands, also taking a chair from the wall and setting it up next to mine. I was having a good time reconnecting with Ymir and getting to know Historia and Sasha some more. I tried including Annie into our conversations, but she was just staring into the void. After a while, I excused myself to go get a drink.

I walked back inside and towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge and bent down a little to get a water bottle. A pair of hands gripped my hips from behind and I felt the person's hips grind into my ass.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" I shouted as I stood up. The loud music drowned out my words, but I soon realized the person who grabbed me was Jean. His eyes were glassy and his face flushed a deep red, obviously drunk out his mind. I pulled myself out of his grasp.

"Hey babyyy," he slurred. He walked towards me, and I walked backwards until my lower back hit the counter. Jean's hands laid flat on the counter on either side of me and he buried his face in the crook of my neck. One of his legs was in between mine, trying to separate them. I tried pushing him off, but he was putting most of his weight on me at this point.

"Oh, whoa whoa whoa. What's going on here?" a familiar voice interrupted. I looked past Jean's shoulder and saw the tall boy from the convenience store standing a couple feet away with a red solo cup in his hand. His green eyes were staring straight into mine. What's he doing here?! I've never seen him around campus before, yet here he is. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"You're Jean's girlfriend? You're the one he's been fucking this entire time? Damn, Jean. I didn't know you could pull bad bitches." His eyebrows were raised in amusement.  
Jean lifted himself off of me and faced the other boy. "Fuck off, Eren. I'm warning you." His teeth grit together and I noticed his hand clench into a fist, his knuckles turning white. _Oh no._ I grabbed his shoulder to stop him, but he just shrugged me off.

_Eren_. So that's his name. I wondered how Jean knew him. I also wondered what it would be like to moan out his name while he-

My thoughts were cut off when Eren spoke again. "If I knew you were fucking her, I wouldn't ask you to stop. Hearing her pretty moans through the walls was so hot. Wait actually, I would ask you to stop just so I could fu-" This time Eren was cut off when Jean's fist connected with his face. He dropped his cup in the process, and whatever liquid was in it was now soaking his shirt.

I gasped. "Jean! What the hell?!" I once again attempted to pull Jean away from Eren so that he wouldn't land another hit on him. I wasn't even phased by the words that spewed out of Eren's mouth.

"Get off of me! I need to teach that fucker a lesson!" I looked at Eren who was cupping his nose, blood pouring out of it. I let go of Jean, pushing him to the ground. He was too drunk to get up by himself anyway. I walked over to Eren who was now at the sink, washing away the blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, a concerned expression on my face. My brows furrowed as I looked up at him. His eyes were concentrated on the running water. His right hand was still cupped around his nose and that's when I noticed the small tattoos that decorated his fingers. _Ugh! Now's not the time to think about that!_

"Just fine, beautiful." I felt butterflies in my stomach from his comment. He coughed into the sink, more blood flowing down the drain.

"Stay here. I'll try to find something to help you." I left the kitchen and went to look for the nearest bathroom. I shoved past a couple making out and reached for a door. I opened it only to see two people fucking on the bed. I quickly shut the door and went to the next door over. I sighed in relief of finding the bathroom, but almost gagged when the stench of vomit hit my nose. Reiner was was passed out next to the toilet. That's not my problem right now. I searched through the cabinets to find any medical supplies, only to find nothing.

Feeling defeated, I returned to the kitchen empty handed and saw that Eren was still where I left him. Jean was no longer on the floor, but I couldn't care less right now. I'm angry at him. It's not a bad thing that he cares about me, but he didn't have to hit Eren. He's not my boyfriend to be protecting me like that.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find anything. I have supplies at my apartment. Please, let me help you. It's the least I can do," I told him. He looked at me, his eyes staring straight into mine yet again. I looked away, his intense stare becoming too much for me to handle. There was a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Already taking me to your place, beautiful? What happened to meeting your parents first?" he chuckled. "But since you're inviting me, it'd be rude if I declined. Lead the way." I ignored his cocky response and firmly grasped his arm, feeling his muscles flex under my grip, and led him outside. A few of his friends saw me dragging him away and they started cheering for him.

"Yooo! Yeager's getting laid tonight!" I ignored them too; they were getting the wrong message.

I walked up to Jean's car and facepalmed once I remembered that he drove us here. "Shit... Jean has the keys," I muttered.

"We can take my car. It's somewhere down the street." Eren put his arm around my waist and walked me to his car. My body tingled at the feeling of him being so close to me and shivers went down my spine, though I made no effort to push him away.

"Are you cold?" he asked, feeling my body shudder under his arm. I shook my head. Once we made it to what I assumed is his car, I reluctantly moved out of his grasp so that I could get inside it. He handed me the keys and I turned on the engine as he got in the passenger side.

"You didn't drink, did you? Or smoke?" Eren asked.

"I didn't," I said as I started to drive away from the frat house. In my peripheral vision, I could see Eren sneaking glances at me.

"What's your name?" he asked after a couple minutes of silence fell upon us.

"Huh?" His question caught me off guard.

"What's your name, gorgeous? This is my second time meeting you, but I don't know your name yet."

"Is it that important to you? Anyway, it's (Y/N)."

"Well nice to meet you, (Y/N)." The way he said my name made my heart flutter. I tried to ignore it. "Crazy how I've never seen you around campus before. Especially since you're with J-"

"We're not dating," I cut him off. "And I've never been to a party before. I'm assuming you've been to many."

"You got that right. Sorry you had your first party ruined, gorgeous." _There he goes again. What is he trying to do?_ I sighed as we finally made it to my apartment.

Just as expected, my apartment was pitch black and there was no sign of Mikasa being home. _I wondered what her plans were._ I brought Eren to the kitchen and told him to sit while I got my first aid kit from the bathroom. When I came back, I saw Eren admiring the art displayed on the wall. It wasn't anything special; Mikasa and I agreed that some wall décor was needed just so the apartment wouldn't look so bland.

"Your place is nice," he said, taking a seat at the table where I set down my first aid kit. He kept his eyes locked on me as I rummaged through the kit, occasionally pulling some things out.

"Aren't you worried about your boyfriend?" Eren asked, breaking the silence yet again. "You kinda just left him. At a frat party, might I add." I glared at him.

"How drunk are you?" I took a cotton ball soaked in hydrogen peroxide and gently dabbed it on his nose.

"Not that much anymore. You think _I'm_ the one that's worried about him? I don't give two shits about him."

"He can take care of himself." I continued to tend to his injured face. Thankfully, his nose wasn't broken, but I was sure that it would be bruised later on.

"I'm sorry," Eren said, grabbing my wrist which stopped my movements. He looked into my eyes. "I shouldn't have said those things about you."

"I don't care." I started putting the supplies away. What he said earlier did make me feel some type of way, but I wasn't sure what it was. Was I angry? Dumbstruck? Upset?

"Let me make it up to you."

My hands froze and I looked at him. His eyes seemed much darker than they were just a moment ago. He bit his lip, toying with his piercing. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart started beating a little faster.

"Eren..." I started to say. He stood up and snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I turned my head so that my ear was pressed against his chest and I could hear the pounding of his heart.  
"How about we shower together?" My jaw slightly dropped and I looked up at him. There was a stupid smirk on his face again and without thinking, I leaned in to kiss him. I don't know what came over me in that moment, and I could sense that Eren was also surprised at my sudden movement. I felt the metal of his lip ring against my lips and let out a small whimper. Neither one of us pulled away and it seems that we were both thinking the same thing. I loved the way his lips felt on mine; they were much softer than Jean's. The taste of alcohol still lingered on his tongue, but I didn't mind. My arms made their way up and around his neck, deepening the kiss.

His grip on my waist eventually loosened and he pulled away from me; the both of us were heavily panting. I wasn't expecting the kiss to be so intimate. Now that I think about it, I don't get that much intimacy with Jean ever. His kisses are always rushed and sloppy; I can never relish the moment. Whenever we hook up, he usually skips foreplay unless he wants me to go down on him. I'm never on the receiving end, and I almost never get any pleasure from him. He always finishes way before I can even start to feel something down there. Afterwards, he's always like, "Sorry (Y/N), you just feel so good around me." Not to mention he'd always pass out immediately after he was done, leaving me to clean up after himself.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Eren's hand cup my face. His skin felt rough as he rubbed his thumb across my cheek. "I'm guessing that means you _do_ want to shower together." I let myself out of his grasp and walked down the hall and to the closet to get a towel. I headed into the bathroom, turned on the lights, and started to let the water run. Eren followed behind me, already shirtless. I couldn't help but stare at his figure. He had nice, broad shoulders and prominent collarbones. His chest and abs seemed to be chiseled by God himself and my eyes trailed further downward. I couldn't help but notice a tattoo on his v-line, peeking from under the waistband of his sweats. I couldn't see exactly what it was.

"Enjoying the view?" Eren laughed. I quickly turned around and started to take my clothes off, not wanting him to see me blush. _He's gonna see me naked in a moment, I don't think he'd care if I was blushing right now._ Then, I felt Eren's large hands grip my shoulders. "Let me help you." I let my arms fall to my sides as he pushed the straps of my dress to the side. With a little bit of tugging, my dress fell to the floor and pooled around my ankles. His hands went to unclasp my bra which he did quite easily. "You must be pretty experienced," I said.

"I guess you could say that." He stepped back and pushed his sweatpants down, leaving him in his boxers. My face grew hot as I turned to face the shower and pulled down my panties before stepping in. I could feel his eyes watching me as I did so. Soon enough, I felt his presence behind me.

The shower itself was completely innocent; Eren lathered my hair with shampoo, commenting on how good the lavender scent was. He was hesitant about washing my body, but I assured him that it was alright. He took the bar of soap in his hands and dragged it across my body, rubbing my back, sides, and stomach. I washed the rest of my body on my own and started to rinse myself of all the bubbles. I turned to face Eren, who was already looking at me. He stepped closer and brought his face down to my neck.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured against my skin, sending a tingling sensation throughout my entire body. "But you'd be even more beautiful when you're covered in my marks." He lifted his head to look at me. His eyes were the same shade of dark green as earlier, and pieces of his hair were sticking to his skin. His lips met mine once again, and I let out a slight moan as his hand traveled to my ass, giving it a small squeeze. I reached behind myself to turn the water off. We both stepped out of the shower and he pushed me against the counter.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked in between kisses. I could feel his length pressing against my body and let out a moan, entangling my fingers in his hair. "Use your words, babe. I wanna hear you."

"Yes, Eren. I want you," I breathed out. His hands roamed my body before stopping under my breasts.

I hated how easily I gave into him. I hated how weak he was making me feel right now. Some part of me was saying that this is wrong; that I'm kind of betraying Jean. The other part was telling me that Eren could give me something that Jean couldn't. _Oh who gives a fuck if I hook up with someone random. Jean's not my boyfriend and he can't stop me._ My fingers tugged on Eren's hair.

"Is it okay if I do this?" He asked while gently massaging them. I said yes again, and he lowered his head, taking one into his mouth while still playing with the other. The feeling of his lip ring made me feel even more aroused as he continued to suck around my nipple. My thighs rubbed together to try to relieve the feeling, but in the process of doing so, my thighs also rubbed against Eren's length.

"Fuck... Sit on the counter," he demanded. I did as I was told, and Eren stood between my legs. I reached down to grab him, but he noticed this and held my wrist before I could. "I think I said I was gonna make it up to you tonight, sweetheart." His mouth went back to my neck, harshly sucking to leave a mark. His hands were rubbing my thighs, inching closer and closer to my aching core. Finally, he slipped a finger inside of me and I let out a gasp.

"Did I make you this wet babe? Hm? Your pussy is soaking my finger," he let out a groan. He slipped in another finger, stretching my walls a little more. I felt them curl upwards inside me, hitting a particularly good spot over and over again. He started thrusting his fingers in and out of me at a faster pace, making my breathing become heavier.

I moaned as his fingers were repeatedly buried into me knuckle deep. His grip on my thigh tightened upon hearing the whimpers leaving my mouth. I love the feeling of his fingers, but I was so desperately aching for _more_.

"Right there Eren... Don't stop," I panted out while firmly grasping onto his forearm. "I'm so close." His fingers worked even faster inside of me and I quietly moaned. I was right on the edge, just a little more-  
He suddenly pulled his fingers out of me and I whined at the loss of touch and my orgasm that I was so close to. I saw his fingers glistening with my juices as he brought them up to my mouth. I opened my mouth, getting his hint, and started licking his fingers clean.

"Good girl." He pat my head before removing his fingers from my mouth and lowering himself. His face was right in front of my crotch and I suddenly felt self conscious. I tried rubbing my thighs together, but his strong arms pulled them apart. He started kissing up my thighs, alternating between my left and right ones before stopping at my core. My hands were in his hair again, but this time I was tying it back so that it wouldn't be in his face. As I sat back, he looked directly into my eyes and buried his head between my thighs. I felt his fingers slip back into me, continuing to pump in and out as his tongue worked expertly on my clit. _God, his lip ring felt so good against me._ I was doing my best to hold in my moans, even though I was aware that we were the only ones here. Eren noticed and thrusted his fingers even harder into me before lifting his head slightly.

"Don't be shy now, sweetheart. I heard how pretty your moans sound while Jean was fucking you." I couldn't even process what he said because his head dipped between my thighs once again. I moaned loudly this time, and I could feel Eren's lips curl into a smile. His fingers never ceased inside of me, and I felt my high coming again. I lightly tugged on his hair, signaling to him that I was close. My thighs squeezed Eren's head and I dragged out a moan as I came, releasing my juices all over his tongue. He removed his fingers from me, and continued to lick at my folds, cleaning up the mess between my thighs.

Eren stood up to kiss me again. His lips dragged across my jawline only to stop and nibble at my ear lobe. "I love the way you taste," he whispered. His words only made my core ache more. My eyes dropped down to his erection. Earlier, I failed to notice how _big_ he is. His length was pushed against his lower abdomen, the tip red and leaking precum and there were prominent veins running along the sides. I moaned at the sight.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked. He nodded as he picked up his sweatpants off the floor and dug into the pockets before pulling one out. _It was the damn fire and ice one. What a dick._ He smirked when he saw your reaction. "I'm guessing you were prepared to fuck someone else at the party." _Fuck. Why did I say that._

"Aw, is someone jealous?"

"No-"

"It's okay gorgeous. That doesn't matter right now," he said and he kissed me again. He ripped open the wrapper and slowly rolled the condom over his length. His arms wrapped around my waist and gently lifted me off the counter, turning me around to bend me over and face the mirror which was clear of fog at this point.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked again. His eyes locked with mine in the mirror's reflection and I felt his hands rubbing my sides down to my ass.

"Yes."

"Tell me you want it."

My mouth was agape. Did he seriously want me to beg for him? I bit my lip, holding onto what little pride I had left. I could feel him start to rub his tip across my wet folds, and I finally caved in.

"Eren, pleeease! I need y-you inside me. I wanna feel you fill me up," I pleaded. It was embarrassing how my voice broke in desperation for him. I never begged Jean for anything, so this was all new to me.  
He squeezed my ass lightly as he slowly pushed his length inside me. I didn't expect it to hurt because of how much I slept with Jean, but Eren was just _so big_. Not that Jean was small of course, he was a pretty average size.

"Are you sure you can take it, babe? I know my cock's big and your pussy is just so tight," Eren grunted behind me. I let out a whimper as he was finally fully inside me. Tears brimmed in my eyes, threatening to spill. He slowly began to move his hips, relishing the feeling of how tight I was. His hands moved to rub my sides. "(Y/N), you got me so fucking hard right now." I felt so full and satisfied already.

"You're taking my cock so well babe. You feel so fucking good around me," he moaned, thrusting his hips deeper into me. I started to moan as well once the pain subsided. "Look at yourself in the mirror. You look so pretty when I'm fucking you."

My eyes were half lidded, but I looked up into the mirror. Eren was watching me intently. "Look at your face while I ruin you," he said. His grip moved to my hips, his fingers pressing into my skin hard. I couldn't wait to see the bruises that would form later.

I looked at Eren in the reflection and took in the sight of his flushed face. The tips of his damp hair were brushing against his shoulders, pieces falling out of the bun I had put up for him earlier. I admired the way tiny droplets of water rolled down his toned chest and to his abs. He took the inside of his cheek between his teeth to stop himself from moaning. One of his hands let go of my hips and moved up to run a hand through his hair, moving it out of his face. Then, his eyes met mine and he smiled.

Eren lifted one of my legs up and set it down on top of the counter, my thigh pressed against the granite. He started thrusting into me even faster, eliciting a string of moans from me. The sound of his skin slapping against mine echoed throughout the bathroom. I could feel him repeatedly hitting my g-spot. My hands clawed at the counter, desperate for something to hold on to.

"Does Jean fuck you like this? Does he get as deep as I do babe? Does he fill you up this good?" _No, he doesn't._ Eren was starting to get cocky.

"Shut up," I whined. That only caused him to thrust into me even harder. My legs were beginning to get sore; my body slumped against the counter.

"Well that's not nice, (Y/N)." One of his hands moved up my back and rested on the back of my neck, slightly squeezing it. I felt myself clench around his dick, making him let out a loud groan.

I could practically feel my arousal dripping down my thighs at this point and the squelching noises caused by Eren's dick sliding in and out of me did not help me feel any less embarrassed. My eyes fluttered shut, feeling a knot form in my stomach.

"Eren, babe, I'm gonna cum." He leaned over, his head next to mine. I felt his breath tickle my ear. He seemed to ignore the fact that I just called him "babe;" we're both so into the moment to care.  
"Cum for me, (Y/N). Come all over my cock."

I loved how vocal Eren is during sex. His dirty talk made me get so turned on along with his occasional praising. Jean wasn't like this at all. Sure, he would moan every time I sucked the tip of his dick before taking him into my mouth, but it was nothing like this.

"Fuck, say my name again, baby." I felt my orgasm crashing over me, my body convulsing and clenching around his dick. My arousal dripped down his length, to his pelvis and down to his thighs. I moaned his name over and over like it was a prayer.

"God, I love when you do that. You're already so fucking tight..." Eren's thrusts were starting to get sloppy, but his grip on your hips remained the same. I felt his dick twitch inside of me and just a moment after, he moaned my name loudly as he released his load. He slowly thrusted to ride out his high before pulling out.

"Fuck!" he yelled. My eyes widened and I attempted to stand up, but my legs were so weak. I turned to face him, still leaning against the counter. I reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

"What happened?"

"(Y/N)... the condom broke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my first time writing smut 😳 idk if it was good or not.


	4. "Is this a date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: eren nuts in you mhm, jean gets aggressive again, mentions of drugs, premarital k*ssing 😩  
> songs: none tbh the music i was listening to while writing does not fit this chapter at all lol

"(Y/N)... the condom broke."

My eyes widened; a flash of panic coursed through my veins. I tried standing straight up, but my legs were still weak from the events that just happened. I could hear my heart the pounding of my heart growing louder.

"I- uh... We can go to the store to get some Plan B," my voice trailed off.

"I think that's gonna have to wait until tomorrow morning. It's already late and you're in no shape to be driving right now," he glanced at my legs. "And I still have alcohol in my system."

He's right. There wasn't anything we could do right now. I felt Eren gently wrap me in the towel that I brought with us. Then he bent over to pick up his clothes from the floor, a grimace appearing on his face.

"Can I wash my clothes here?"

"Yeah. The laundry room is on your right." He nodded and left. I finally found the strength to stand up and I regained my thoughts. _What the fuck just happened?_ My mind was racing as I turned on the light in my room and set the towel on my bed. I heard Eren come in behind me while I was putting some clothes on.

"Um (Y/N)? Do you mind if I use that towel?"

"Go ahead," I replied and turned around. He wrapped the towel around his hips and I got a better view of his tattoo. It was a key with a diamond shaped hole at the top and three ridges at the bottom.

"You like my tattoo?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I opened my mouth to say something, but his words cut me off. "It's nothing special. I got it right when I moved here. When I was younger, my dad promised to show me what was in our basement; he never let me get near it. Eventually, he left to go work in the city around the same time I started college here. When I went back home over the summer, he was still gone."

"So it's not the key to your heart? Or your dick?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed. "Do you think I'm that easy? Listen, I may be popular with the girls, but I'm not a whore."

"That's doubtful."

"I don't just fuck anyone." His tone became serious.

"You fucked me though. And I don't even know who you are or what you do besides the fact that you listen to me whenever I visit Jean. Creep."

"Hey! I can't help it, you're just loud and the walls are rather thin."

"Whatever, just stop being creepy."

Eren and I talked some more and we actually learned quite a bit about each other. He told me how him and Armin left Shiganshina after they graduated high school. He rambled on about his dog that his mom got him for his 16th birthday and also about how close he was to his mom. I told him how I've lived in Trost my entire life and how I've never been to the big city.

"Wait, if you and Jean are both from here, then how come you guys only met last year?" Eren paid close attention to the words coming out of my mouth.

"I'm from the south side. I moved up north for college and the rest is history," I explained. "Sometimes I go downtown to visit my family."

"Oh, must be nice. I wonder how my mom is doing and if my dad ever went back home..."

He briefly left my room to get his clothes from the dryer and I took this moment to look at my phone. I had received lots of texts in the past couple hours, mostly from Connie.

_Yo, where'd u go? Are you still around?  
Why is Jean passed out on the couch?  
(Y/N) OH MY GOD I LEFT FOR 2 MINUTES AND HE WAS GONE  
Someone told me he left with Hitch 😳 get your man  
I just realized I didn't even see you leave  
Is Eren with you??? what the fuck_

I explained the whole situation to Connie, even though I had a feeling he wasn't even awake right now. It was almost 3 AM and a yawn escaped my lips as Eren came back to my room.

"Thanks for tonight. I'll just crash on the couch." He smiled and started to walk to the living room.

"Eren, wait!" I called out. He faced me once again and I lifted my blanket up a little bit. "Come sleep with me."

"Don't mind if I do." He walked over to my bed and laid down beside me. I raised my head so that I could lay it on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. The scent of lavender filled my senses, lulling me to sleep.

"I could get used to this," Eren said softly, and that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

———

The loud thundering of someone pounding on the front door caused me to stir from my sleep. I opened my eyes slightly, adjusting to the bright light coming from my window. The knocking continued and I heard Mikasa leave her room. _I wonder when she got back._

"Jean?!" I heard Mikasa say, confusion evident in her voice. _Uh oh, this can't be good._ I tried to sit up in my bed, but Eren's arms were locked around my waist. Next thing I knew, the door to my room flew open.

"Yeah what the actual _fuck_ is going on here?" Jean's voice boomed. His brows were furrowed and his jaw clenched as his teeth grit together. His hands were balled up into fists at his sides. Mikasa appeared behind Jean, her eyes wide in shock.

"Jesus Christ, Jean. Please shut the fuck up," Eren grumbled, finally waking up and rubbing his eyes. He sat up and looked around. "Mikasa?"

"Eren-"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with (Y/N)?" Jean said, taking a step closer to my bed.

"Why does it matter? It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything," Eren seethed, focusing his attention back to Jean.

"G-get the fuck out of here," Jean stammered.

"You can't just kick someone out of our apartment, Jean," Mikasa said.

"No, it's alright. (Y/N) and I have some unfinished business anyway." Eren stood up and looked at me and extended his arm to grab my hand. He led me to the door, pushing Jean out the way. Mikasa stepped back into the hallway and I felt Jean's hand firmly grip my other arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Jean, let go. You're hurting me." Instead, his grip tightened and I tried to let myself go. Eren released my arm and put his hand on Jean's shoulder.

"I think she told you to let go of her."

"Shut up." Jean glanced down at me and reluctantly let go of me. A sigh left his lips. "Whatever. Just text me later." He stormed out of the apartment and I looked back at Eren.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Go freshen up so we can leave," Eren told me.

I entered the bathroom and turned on the light. I started my morning routine, even though it was well past noon by now. The cold water from the sink was enough to fully wake me up and I continued my routine. After changing my clothes, I made my way to the living room where Mikasa and Eren sat on the couch. Mikasa toyed with her scarf and avoided Eren's gaze as he wrapped it around her neck and lightly patted her head.

"It's so nice to see you again," I heard Eren say and that's when it all made sense. Last night, Eren told me that he grew up in Shiganshina. He must have been pretty close to Mikasa when they were younger, judging by the way they interacted. Eren looked up to see me standing in the doorway. "Are you ready?"

The two stood up from the couch, Mikasa looking a bit flustered. Eren called out to her as we made our way to the front door.

"I'll see you around," he smiled at her and she waved us goodbye.

"I didn't know you were roommates with Mikasa," Eren said once we finally got to his car.

"Well I didn't know that you knew her," I responded.

"Has she never talked about me?"

"Why would she?"

"I mean you guys kinda live together. I figured it woulda came up in at least one conversation."

"She told me she was from Shiganshina when we first met, but there was no mention of an annoying green-eyed boy."

"Oh? You think I'm annoying? That's not what you were saying last night."

My head quickly turned to look at him. He was focused on the road ahead, but there was a faint smirk on his lips.

"What's up with you and Jean by the way?" I tried changing the subject. "Why do you guys hate each other?"

He laughed. "We don't hate each other, sweetheart. It's just some friendly banter. Although I'll admit that sometimes we take it too far, seeing as I just kinda took you away from him," he admitted sheepishly.

"Chill, I'm not yours either," I quickly said.

"It'd be nice if you were. Anyway, we're here."

I looked out the windshield and saw the same grimy convenience store where I met him. It didn't look any better in the daylight than it did at night. If anything, the brightness of the day accentuated how dirty it looked. Some renovations could really help this place.

"Really? Out of all the places to go, you chose this one?" I groaned.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" He grabbed my hand once I stepped out of the car and dragged me towards the building. The automatic doors slid open and he let go of my hand to walk towards the snacks. I made my way back to aisle 4, where this all started. My eyes looked at all the various products on the shelves before settling on the Plan B. Just as I went to grab it, I heard Eren's voice from down the aisle.

"Clean up in aisle 4! There's a hot mess," he teased, grabbing the box from me.

"Give it back!" My hand swatted against his arm, which he raised to get the Plan B out of my reach.

"I'm feeling some déjà vu right now." There was a stupid smirk on his face again.

"Eren, that's like 50 bucks. I'm not letting you pay for that," I whined.

"You can pay me back some other time," he said and he walked toward the counter. I sighed and followed behind him. We stood in line until we were called to the counter, and Eren placed our items down to be scanned.

"Your total is $56.29," the cashier said in a monotone voice. Eren pulled his wallet out of his front pocket and gave his card to the man behind the counter. "Have a nice day," the cashier said. Eren nodded and took his card back, grabbing the bag of goods before leaving with me trailing behind.

"I never thought I'd have to do this..." I muttered as I got back into Eren's car.

"Do what? Get Plan B? Shit happens, (Y/N). It coulda been way worse."

"What do you mean?"

"If you had bought those condoms instead, then they have broken on Jean instead," he snickered. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Do you wanna get some lunch?"

"Eren, you've already done enough for me today," I started to say.

"I don't care. I'd do anything for you, gorgeous." He eased his foot on the brake as we approached a red light. He lifted his right hand off of the steering wheel and hesitantly placed it on my thigh. "Is this alright?"  
I nodded and he took his foot off the brake after the traffic light turned green. He drove for a couple more minutes until he pulled into a plaza and put the car in park.

"This is my favorite sandwich shop," Eren grinned as we walked towards the entrance.

"Is this a date?"

"Well I wasn't planning on making it one, but since you suggested it, then yes. This is a date, and I'm paying."

"But-"

"No buts."

Gosh, he could be so annoying sometimes. I was internally beating myself up for even suggesting that it would be a date.

After ordering our food, Eren led me to an empty booth. I sat down, feeling the chill of the cool leather through the fabric of my pants. I set my phone face up on the table and avoided eye contact with Eren. My hands nervously fidgeted with a napkin and Eren cleared his throat, seemingly trying to get my attention. I looked up, my eyes locking with his and I felt a slight blush creep onto my cheeks.

"So what made you get with Jean?" he inquired. I studied his face; one of his brows was raised in curiosity and his eyes were widened ever so slightly. I jumped at the sound of my phone going off for a second and I shifted my focus to see who had texted me. It was Jean. "Speak of the devil," Eren joked, also sneaking a glance at my phone.

_Are you busy rn?_

I went to reach for my phone, but Eren stopped me.

"Answer my question instead, (Y/N)." A waiter came and brought us our food, a "thank you" leaving both our lips in unison. Eren stared at me, waiting for my response. Out of everything he could've asked, why that?! I ended up telling him everything he wanted to know; how Jean and I first met, Jean and Hitch's on and off relationship, the first time we hooked up. I started to go into great detail about it, just so he wouldn't ask about it again.

"Oh my God (Y/N). I didn't need to know _that._ " Eren looked at me in disgust.

"You're acting like you weren't rearranging my guts last night but okay," I said, feeling bold all of a sudden. Eren opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He blinked once, twice, before closing his mouth. It was funny seeing him get worked up like this. I stood up and excused myself to go to the restroom, Eren's eyes watching me as I walked away.

Eren was being unusually nice to me, but yet again, I just met him and I don't know a lot about him. Maybe I was too quick to judge him. _It's the lip ring._ That might be what threw me off and made me think he was some type of fuckboy. He said that he didn't sleep around a lot but that means that he has had sex before he met me. My chest tightened at the thought of him with someone else. _What is this feeling?_

After I dried my hands off, I reached into my pocket to get my phone. Jean sent me another text, but I decided to call him; he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, (Y/N). Are you free right now? I wanna talk to you."

"I'm still out right now, Jean."

"Still? Do you wanna meet up somewhere then?"

"I didn't drive. I'm with-"

"Who are you with? (Y/N) I swear to God if you're still with Eren..."

"Jean, let's not do this right now." I was starting to get frustrated. Why does he care so much about whether or not I'm with Eren?

"(Y/N), I love you," Jean blurted. My breath hitched in my throat and I let out a small cough, my anger suddenly dissipating.

"What?"

"I- it's nothing. I'm sorry. I gotta go." His words rushed out of his mouth and he abruptly hung up. I stared at my phone for a second before deciding to try calling him again. It rang until I got sent to voicemail. _Jean said he loves me, but does he really mean it?_ The sound of the bathroom door opening and someone walking in brought me out of my thoughts, and at this point I realized I should probably get back to Eren. I stared at my reflection in the mirror trying to process what had just happened before finally leaving.

As I was walking back to our booth, I noticed Annie sitting across from Eren. I saw her slip something into his hand, her touch lingering on him a little longer than what I was comfortable with. The tight feeling in my chest returned. Why do I feel this way about Eren? Annie stood up with a small smile on her lips and walked towards the exit. Remembering that I was still standing in the middle of the walkway, I finally started moving towards the booth again.

"You okay?" Eren asked as I sat down. There was a hint of warmth on the seat from when Annie sat here.

"So... you and Annie, huh?"

"So... you and Jean, huh?" Eren repeated, his eyes crinkling as he let out a laugh. "It's not like that, gorgeous. There's no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," I said, turning my head to the side and once again avoiding eye contact.

"Sure," he dragged out. "Are we done here?"

I nodded while neatly stacking our plates and picking up our trash, which I tossed into a bin on our way out the door. I shielded my eyes from the glaring brightness of the sun while walking over to Eren's car. Once inside, Eren pulled out a bag from his pocket.

"Wanna get high?" He smiled at me. I just sat there, shocked.

"Right now?" My brows furrowed.

"Right now is as good as ever, beautiful."

"You're about to drive. And I have classes tomorrow!"

"I do too. So what? We can do it at your place if you want."

"I don't think Mikasa would be too happy about that."

Eren shrugged. "Maybe next time then?"

As Eren drove us back to my apartment, I couldn't help but think about my phone call with Jean. I didn't think he would ever see me as more than just a friend with benefits. Was I just oblivious to the fact that he may have caught feelings somewhere along the way? Some part of me thought that he was just filling the void after he ended things with Hitch. His voice lingered in my mind, _"(Y/N), I love you"_ replaying over and over again. The car stopped, and I heard Eren taking his keys out of the ignition.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you to your room?" Eren paused his movements, already halfway out of the vehicle. He then leaned back in to grab the bag from the convenience store.

"I can get there myself." I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out the car, passing Eren as I continued walking toward my apartment building.  
"What kind of gentleman would I be then? Making a pretty lady like you walk by herself and all that." I could _hear_ the smile in Eren's voice as his arm found its place around my waist. I felt sparks inside me ignite where his fingertips traced my frame.

We made it to the door of my apartment. Eren took his snacks out of the bag before handing it over to me.

"Thank you for today, Eren," I said while taking the bag from him. I turned to the door, ready to put my key in the handle when I still felt his presence near me.

"I think you're forgetting something, gorgeous," he teased when I looked at him again. He pointed at his lips before he took the bottom one between his teeth, biting on his lip ring to hide his excitement.

"Ugh, fine." I rolled my eyes and let the bag fall to the ground. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. I quickly pecked him on the lips and took a step back before his arm wrapped around my waist again. His other hand cupped my jaw and brought my lips to his once more. After the initial shock, I relaxed under his hold and my fingers found their way into Eren's soft hair.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Eren smiled as he pulled back and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "You're just so pretty. I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Text me when you get to your dorm!" I called out as Eren started walking away. He looked back at me one last time before I entered my apartment. I pulled my shoes off of my feet and placed them next to the wall. The sound of music coming from Mikasa's room was barely audible and I found myself going towards the noise. My hand rapped on her door and a muffled "come in" came from inside. I pushed the door open slightly and closed it behind myself. Mikasa sat on her bed, her laptop and notebook splayed in front of her. I took a seat at her desk.

"You look happy," Mikasa noted, looking up from her laptop for a second. "How was your date with Eren?"

"It was fine. I called Jean, though..." My head dropped, focusing on my hands in my lap.

"What happened?" Mikasa now shifted all her attention to me, placing her highlighter down and turning down the music.

"He texted me while I was eating with Eren, so I went to the bathroom and called him to see what was up. Mikasa, he said he loves me." I looked at her, desperate for help.

"Do you think he meant it?" she asked after a small pause. "Because I think he might just be jealous of Eren right now. No, jealous of what you did with Eren."

"W-what do you mean?" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. _I fucked my roommate's childhood best friend and she knows about it._

"There was water all over the bathroom counter and floor. Not to mention the condom in the trash can. I'm not dumb, (Y/N)."

"It was just so sudden. He hung up like immediately after he said it, too," I said, answering her previous question.

"Maybe he panicked? I mean he did walk in on you and Eren sleeping together earlier. I was shocked too, but I don't think he wants to lose you to him."

"I'm not even his though," I whined.

"I'll tell you one thing I learned when I was younger. Eren Yeager _always_ gets what he wants. He doesn't like it when things are handed to him; he'll work for what he wants, even if it means putting in some extra effort." Mikasa resumed what she was doing, typing away on her laptop and occasionally picking up her pen and notebook. I pondered her words for a while.

Eren wants me. Or does he just want my body? That wouldn't explain why he treated me to lunch today. Unless he's acting all nice just to get into my pants more easily. Should I talk to him ag- oh! I didn't even get his number. How is he supposed to let me know that he made it to his dorm? I let out a groan in frustration.

"Mikasa, do you have Eren's number?"

She typed a couple more words into her laptop before picking up her phone and briefly scrolling through it. She began to read out his number and I saved it to my phone, also preparing to send him a text.

_Hey Eren!_ No, I sound too excited.  
_Heyyy-_ I sound creepy.  
_Did you make it to your dorm?_ He won't know it's me unless I tell him first. Ugh! I cleared the text box, trying to think of the best way to text him when all of a sudden, I got a message from him.

_Hey gorgeous ;) it's the super hot guy you hooked up with last night, I got your number from Armin_

As I started to type out my reply, he sent another message.

_yes I made it to my dorm so stop worrying_

A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

_good to know. Mikasa gave me your number_

I hit send and stood up, ready to leave Mikasa's room so I wouldn't bother her further. My hand reached for the handle and I thanked her, earning a nod in response.

_Eren wants me._

———

**Eren's POV**

"Where have you been?" Armin asked the second I set foot in our dorm. The fact that I haven't seen him since before the party hit me. I tried to get him to come with me, but he insisted on relaxing during our first weekend. He sat at his desk, a bunch of papers scattered on top of it. The room was lit with the late afternoon sun coming from the window.

"Actually, don't answer that. Connie told me everything," he continued before I even had a chance to say something.

"Chill, (Y/N) just helped me with something after the party," I said nonchalantly. I took my shoes off by the door and took a few steps to my bed, a sigh leaving my lips as I felt my back hit the mattress.

"Wait... did she help you or did she _help_ you?" Armin turned around in his chair to face my bed. His legs were spread on either side of the seat and his arms rest atop the backrest. "Connie just told me some guys saw you leave with her."

"Hmm, maybe a little bit of both," I snickered, taking out my phone and aimlessly scrolling through it. The bright light it emitted was burning my eyes.

"This is why people think you're a fuckboy," he sighed before shifting in his seat to look at his papers again.

"I'm not though, and we both know that. I'm just doing (Y/N) a favor. She deserves so much better than Jean."

"And you think you're better than him? You guys are like on the same level."

"At least I'm not fucking a different girl every week," I rolled my eyes. Yeah, it's true that I mess around with a lot of girls. But as I told (Y/N), I don't just fuck anyone.

I started replying to texts that were sent hours ago, and I kept looking for (Y/N)'s name until I realized I never got her number.

"You don't happen to have (Y/N)'s number, do you?" I looked up from my phone to see Armin picking his up. Then, he started calling out some numbers while I put them in my phone. I stared at them for a while, confused as to why it looked familiar.

"Armin, you dick! I know you didn't just give me the pizza place's number!" I laughed and reached behind my head to grab my pillow before launching it at Armin. It bounced off of his head and onto the floor, disheveling his blond hair in the process.

"Shut up, it was funny!" he laughed as well, throwing the pillow back at me. I caught it before it could hit my face, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay, okay. For real now. Her number is..." he began to read out some other numbers, and I saved the contact to my phone.

I imagined that (Y/N) was in her room, worrying if I made it back safely and I laughed at the thought.

There was just something about her that made me want to get her, and I _always_ get what I want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to end this chapter with some humor lol. it took me a while to write this so sorry if it seems all over the place. i have a bunch of ideas for this story but i don't have them all planned out just yet shdhdjdk  
> also if ur from tumblr, hiii. i wanna start writing more on there but idk where to start ughhh


	5. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: eren gets kinda jealous 🙄, i hc that eren plays lacrosse idk like he's aggressive and lax is an aggressive sport  
> songs:  
> ghostin - ariana grande  
> let go - aaron may

The sound of my shoes echoed throughout the empty hallway as I was walking to Professor Ackerman's classroom. I took a sip of coffee from the cup in my hand before walking inside the room. To my surprise, Jean was already here, sitting at his usual spot next to mine by the window. It was truly an unusual sight, as I always got here before Jean. He was leaning on the table, his head buried in his arms. I muttered a "good morning" to the professor before taking a seat. Upon hearing me move my chair, Jean lifted his head and sent me an unsure smile.

"Good morning," he greeted me. "I brought you something."

I took another sip of my coffee before placing the cup on the corner of the table. Jean picked up his backpack off of the floor and started rummaging through it. He pulled out a small gift bag and returned his backpack to the floor.

"I'm sorry for uh- for what happened over the weekend," Jean reached for my hand and started to rub it with his thumb before placing the handles of the bag in my grip. "It's your favorite chocolate."

"How thoughtful," I responded. I'm not sure if I was ready to forgive Jean for what he did. He embarrassed me at the party and then proceeded to nearly give Eren a broken nose. Then he lashed out at me again the next day only to tell me later on that he loves me. My eyes met Jean's; there was a foreign look in them and I couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked while putting away the small bag. "On the phone call, I mean."

"O-oh, um... I mean the truth is I just really care about you (Y/N). I know that sometimes it may not seem like I do, but after all this time I think I finally figured it out." Jean confessed. His voice was shaky and his eyes were looking everywhere except at mine. I wasn't used to seeing him like this. "When I started seeing you more, that's when I knew I wanted you."

While I did spend a lot of time with Jean since he and Hitch broke up, I never saw him as anything more than a friend with benefits. I'm not denying the fact that we did have our good moments sometimes like when he'd walk me to my classes, but the initial attraction I had towards him was long gone. My thoughts were interrupted when Jean cleared his throat, waiting for my response.

"Jean... I appreciate all of this, but I just don't think things would work out well between us like that. I'm sorry," I said truthfully. The ash-brown haired boy nodded in understanding.

"I figured. It's alright, don't worry about it," he mumbled as he let his head rest over his arms on the table once again. Professor Ackerman stood up from his desk and walked over to the door to lock it, signifying the start of class.

"Take out your homework and open your textbook to page 62," the professor stated. _Shit._ Jean and I glanced at each other, sharing the same thought. Both of us had forgotten about the homework.

A series of knocks on the door brought our attention away, and the professor looked as if he was holding back the urge to roll his eyes. We watched as he unlocked the door, letting none other than Eren Yeager inside. My eyes widened and I looked at Jean again, a displeased look spread on his face.

Eren was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with some black Vans. The sleeves of his grey zip-up hoodie were slightly rolled up, revealing his forearms. His backpack was slung on only one of his shoulders and his hair was in his usual low messy bun, with some pieces falling out and framing his face. A long chain with dog tags adorned his neck. Even though it was such a simple outfit, he looked _so good._

"State your business," the professor said.

"I recently got my schedule cha-" Eren started, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Let me see your schedule."

Eren pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the professor. He unfolded it and examined it before actually rolling his eyes.

"So you switched out of Erwin's geography class," he said, handing the paper back to the much taller boy. He then mumbled something along the lines of "Old man doesn't know how to send me an email about it."

"Yeah, it took me a while to find this class," Eren awkwardly laughed. Professor Ackerman glared at him, clearly unamused.

"Take a seat. You better not be late again," he said before continuing the lesson.

Eren quickly scanned the room before his gaze landed on me and Jean. He smiled before making his way towards us, sitting next to Mina at the table behind us. Jean turned around and I could already tell he was about to start shit with Eren.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jean asked with an accusing tone evident in his voice. His entire mood had shifted from when I first saw him earlier.

"Chill, I just got put into the wrong class. I didn't sign up for geography," Eren put his hands up in defense.

Jean let out a huff of annoyance before refocusing on the lesson. I tried to refocus as well, but it was hard when all I could concentrate on was hearing Mina's voice talking to Eren. She offered him her notes so he could get caught up, but her voice held a flirtatious tone. I felt a nudge on my arm and I scowled at Jean; it was my turn to be annoyed.

"You good?" Jean whispered, his gaze shifting to the pen in my hand. I didn't notice how hard I was gripping it until he pointed it out, and I instantly loosened my grip. I nodded my head and took a deep breath, looking at the board at the front of the room.

After a while, Professor Ackerman leaned against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. He discussed our homework for next class before dismissing us. Jean rushed from his seat and out the door as I was still putting my notebook away, not even giving me a chance to say bye. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, slinging my backpack over my shoulders and picking up my coffee cup.

"(Y/N), can I walk with you?" I heard Eren say as I was pushing in my chair. I looked up at him, and in my peripheral vision I saw Mina standing by the door, seemingly waiting for him.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. He followed me to the front of the room but he was quickly stopped.

"Yeager, stay back for a second," the professor said, motioning with his fingers for Eren to come to his desk. Eren shot me a look as if to ask me to wait for him outside. I nodded and walked to the door, right past Mina. I leaned against the wall and pulled my phone out of my pocket; I could feel Mina's stare on me.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just waiting for Eren," she replied, suddenly shy.

"So am I. What a coincidence." I only realized how sarcastic that sounded after I said it, and I internally groaned. Mina's a nice girl; I'm just getting too ahead of myself and assuming the worst.  
Eren eventually came to where we were standing and I watched as his eyes shifted between Mina and I before settling his gaze on me. He held his arm out for me and I took it with my own, interlocking them at the elbows.

"So... you got your schedule changed," I began once we left the science building. There was a hint of awkwardness present in my voice.

I haven't spoken to Eren since I texted him on Saturday. There were countless questions I wanted to ask him circling throughout my mind, but I didn't know if it would be a good thing to ask him over text. I had to mentally restrain myself from texting him all day yesterday.

Obviously, I didn't Eren to think that I was just an easy fuck. The sex that we had surely exceeded my expectations, but I felt as if there was something more to him than that. It was something about the way he treated me. He was kind enough to treat me on Saturday, and I couldn't be more thankful. I also noticed how he always liked to keep himself close to me, whether it was holding my hand or swinging his arm around my waist.

"Yeah. Just that one class though, so I have a good amount of time before my next one. When's your next class?"

"1:30. Wanna come with me to the library? I usually wait for Mikasa there with Bertholdt," I suggested to him.

He nodded and let me lead him towards the library, our arms still linked. Once we got there, I noticed that there were more people here than usual. To my dismay, someone was already sitting in my regular spot, so I desperately searched for an empty table.

I smiled to myself once I noticed Bertholdt alone at a table in the middle of the room and I walked towards him, pulling Eren behind me.

"Hey Bert," I said, letting go of Eren's arm and taking a seat beside him. He looked up from his book, cringing at the nickname I gave him. "Do you mind if Eren joins us?"

Eren took a seat across from us before outstretching his arm to Bertholdt, dapping him up.

"Not at all. Welcome to the club," he said to Eren.

"What club? You guys are in a club?" Eren asked, clearly confused. Bertholdt and I laughed in unison.

"Oh, Eren. You're so clueless sometimes," Bertholdt said while still laughing. "I didn't mean it like that."

I shook my head and pulled out my notebook from my backpack.

"By the way, what did Ackerman need you for?" I asked Eren, recalling how he made him stay back.

"He just gave me a copy of the syllabus, that's all."

"Do you know how many girls would die to be in that position? Just to spend a couple minutes with Professor Ackerman alone?" Bertholdt joked before going back to reading his book. I was reading through my notes when I saw that Eren was just sitting there with nothing in front of him.

"Don't you have notes or anything to study?"

"Hm? Oh, I have Mina's notes. I should probably take my own..." Eren dug through his backpack and pulled out a couple notebooks and a pencil. I watched as he put his earphones into his ears before browsing through his phone and setting it down. He seemed lost in his own world, reading through the notes and occasionally tapping his pencil against the table.  
It was unusual to see Eren like this. I never would have thought that he would be the type of person that could sit still and study for long periods of time. Yet again, I've only seen him at a party (for a brief moment) and in my own house where we-

_I shouldn't be thinking about that right now._

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts before resuming what I was doing. Five minutes of studying quickly turned into 10, which then turned to 30, and eventually more than an hour had passed. Eren had put away his notes a while ago, but Bertholdt was still reading, and I was still taking and reviewing my notes. I could tell Eren was bored out of his mind; he kept fidgeting in his seat and playing around on his phone, occasionally letting sighs out of his pretty pink lips.

"Well, I think that's enough reading for today," Bertholdt said after a little while, closing his book shut and standing up. "It was nice seeing the both of you. I'll see you guys another time." He picked up his bag and waved us goodbye before walking away.

"I should probably get going too," I say while starting to put all my stuff in my bag. Eren watched my every movement. "Mikasa's class is almost done."

"Do you wanna maybe get lunch together? I usually eat with Armin. It's alright if you don't want to, I just thought it'd be nice if we-" Eren rambled, but I cut him off. All the energy inside him seemed to be released now that it was just the two of us.

"Sure, why not? I don't think Mikasa would mind."

Eren was trying his hardest to not break into a smile, but his efforts failed as the corners of his lips turned upwards and he flashed me a toothy grin.  
"Okay, cool. Let's get Mikasa."

The both of us picked up our belongings and exited the library. Eren followed closely behind me as we walked to the other side of the building, avoiding the crowds of people gathered in the hallways. We found Mikasa standing outside her class, watching people as they passed by.

"Are you joining us for lunch?" Mikasa asked Eren as we approached her.

"Yeah, so is Armin," Eren replied. I noticed how Mikasa's eyes seemed to light up just a little bit. She must be joyed to be with her childhood friends again. "He's already in the dining hall. Let's go!"

One of Eren's arms suddenly draped over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I looked over at him in shock and realized that his other arm was around Mikasa's shoulders as well. Despite my protests, Eren refused to let us go and the three of us made our way to the dining hall.

Sure enough, Armin was sitting at a table by himself, a tray of food already in front of him. As if on cue, Armin looked around and caught sight of us then waved us over. Eren then lifted his arms from our shoulders.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you again," Armin said while hugging Mikasa and I. I slipped the straps off my bag off my shoulders before placing it down in the seat diagonally from Armin's. Mikasa followed my actions, setting her bag next to mine, leaving Eren to sit in front of me.

"(Y/N), let's go get our food. I've been _dying_ to get a turkey cheddar sub," Mikasa groaned. She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into one of the lines. "I'm literally starving. I woke up a little late, so I didn't eat breakfast."

"Make sure you get some extra food then," I suggested. She grabbed an apple out of a basket and went to a rack on the wall to get a bag of chips. The two boys were already in a deep conversation by the time we got back to the table.

"...so anyway, I've been thinking. You remember how my parents bought a beach house over summer break? We should go this weekend, y'know before summer really ends," Armin chirped. He took a bite out of his sandwich and slowly chewed, finally acknowledging our presence.

"Who's coming?" Eren asked after taking a sip of his soda.

"You and Mikasa. (Y/N), I'd love for you to come along! If you don't have anything going on, of course," the blond smiled warmly at me. "I'll invite Jean, Sasha, and Connie as well."

I froze at the mention of Jean's name. After this morning's events, I'm sure neither of us would be comfortable being around each other for a whole weekend. I think it'd be best if we kept some distance between ourselves for now. In my head, I weighed out my options and scrutinized the pros and cons of each.

If I go, I'd be able to get closer to everyone. It'd be like a bonding trip for me, which I wouldn't mind. I'd also have a lot of fun. It would just be awkward with both Jean and I there, unless we somehow make it not awkward (which would be rather difficult).

If I don't go, I'd be stuck in my apartment all by myself with nothing to do besides my assignments. I could be snuggled into the couch, catching up on the latest shows and movies.

"So what do you say, (Y/N)? You coming? It'll be fun!" Everyone's eyes were on me as they were expecting an answer.

"Y-yeah. I'll go," I said uneasily, suddenly feeling a lot of pressure. Armin cheered and continued talking to Mikasa about this weekend's plans. Eren shot me a knowing look and lightly placed his hand on top of mine; I took a moment to admire the small tattoos on his fingers.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Eren's voice was laced with concern.

"I'll be fine," I said while reaching down to get my chocolate from my bag. "Do you want some? Jean gave it to me."

His demeanor instantly changed; he retracted his arm and a hurt expression crossed his face. I was slightly confused, but I didn't question him. Instead, I broke a piece off and popped it into my mouth, savoring the sweetness on my tongue.

"No thanks," he mumbled before taking another bite of his pizza.

"Okay so we're gonna leave on Friday afternoon, after class. Maybe around 3:30 or 4? None of you guys have evening classes on Fridays right? I know the other 3 are free; Eren too," Armin directed to everyone.

"(Y/N) and I are in the clear," Mikasa answered for the both of us.

"Perfect! It's settled then. I gotta get to class soon, I'll see you guys around!" Armin stood up to dispose of his trash and walked away and Mikasa turned her attention to me.

"I'm gonna head back home for a bit. I'll see you tonight," Mikasa got up as well, and fist bumped Eren before leaving us alone. Eren had finished his pizza and was now taking a sip of his soda, raising the plastic bottle to his parted lips. I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Eren joked after wiping his mouth with a napkin. I didn't even realize that I was staring at him, and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Shut up," I retorted while collecting all my trash.

"What class do you have next?"

"Organic chemistry with Professor Hange."

"Oh, damn. I heard that class is tough."

"I mean, it's easy for now since we're just reviewing the basics; ethers and carboxylic acids and all that kinda stuff, you know?" Eren followed me to the trash can to throw our garbage away. "We still have some time before my class starts. Let's go to the commons, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay. What are you gonna major in?" Eren continued as we left the dining hall. We were walking side by side with a little distance between us.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but right now I'm thinking about biomedical engineering," I peered up at him only to see him already looking at me. "What about you?"

"Sports medicine. I have kinesiology at 5 with Sadies."

"Do you play sports or something?" Genuine curiosity suddenly filled me. I wouldn't be surprised if he did because of his toned figure. The memory of his chiseled abs started floating in my mind.

"Yeah, I've played lacrosse since high school. Not to brag or anything, but I was on varsity as a freshman," Eren boasted when we finally reached the commons. "Reiner plays, too. He's a god on attack."

We sat down on one of the couches and I tried to ignore how his knee was brushing up against mine. He shifted his position a little bit to get his phone out of his front pocket.

"I played attack for my first two years, but then my coach wanted me to play middie. Then, in my senior year, he made me captain. Look at my highlights!" Eren excitedly held out his phone so that we would both be able to see it and played a video.

Everything in the video was so fast-paced that I couldn't really tell what was going on, but I could see the number "30" in large print on the back of his jersey as he ran down the field.

"Did you see that? I fuckin' broke his ankles!" Eren exclaimed a little too loudly, as multiple people turned their heads in our direction. It was amusing to see how he was hyping himself up, but I gently put my hand on his forearm as if to tell him to calm down.

"That's impressive, Eren," I told him truthfully when the video was done playing. "But I have to go to class now, or I'll be late."

The both of us left the commons, with me leading the way to my next class. While going up the stairs, I had a feeling that Eren was looking at my ass, so I turned my head to the side to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye. He quickly snapped his head down, forcing himself to watch his own feet as we reached the top of the stairwell.

"You're being creepy again," I told him as we walked down the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked obliviously.

"You know damn well what I mean, Yeager."

"Ooh, we're onto last names now, are we?"

I glared at him, stopping in my tracks as we stood in front of my classroom. His right hand found the small of my back, pulling me closer to him and I felt his lips press against my forehead for a brief moment before letting go.

"See you next time, gorgeous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for posting this late, i took a nap after school and forgot to upload it


	6. The Beach House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: no, eren does not just stand in the water and point into the distance. yes, eren gets h word (suggestive themes). alcohol consumption  
> songs:  
> summertime in paris - jaden  
> feelings - cuco

After another long week of endless studying, the weekend had finally come. Some of my professors had announced that we would be having our first tests in the upcoming week, and I wanted to make sure that I was prepared before going away for the weekend. Obviously when I come back, I'll do some more studying for some final preparation.

It was now 3 PM; Armin had decided that we were going to leave at 4. I already packed most of my stuff throughout the week so that I wouldn't be in a last minute rush. I got in my car, ready to head back to my apartment where we would all be meeting up.

When I got home, Mikasa was relaxed on the couch, flipping through the different channels on the TV to find something to watch.

"Hey (Y/N)," she greeted, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Hey," I said back before going to my room. I let my backpack fall off my shoulders and onto the floor, making a dull thud. My duffel bag was propped onto my desk and I looked through it one last time to make sure I had packed all the necessities: personal hygiene, skincare, and extra clothes. I also had a tote bag to carry my swimsuit and towel. 

After deciding that I had everything I needed, I joined Mikasa on the couch. She had settled on watching a documentary about ancient civilizations. I found myself fascinated with all the things I was learning, when there was a knock on the door followed by a series of giggles. Mikasa was about to get up, but she stopped when she noticed that I was already going towards the door. I unlocked it and twisted the knob to pull the door open.

“(Y/N)! Hey! It’s so nice to see you outside of our math class,” Sasha beamed. “We got a lot of snacks because I’m not sure what everybody likes.”

“I hope you’re ready to have some fun,” Connie said while giving me a side hug.

Jean was the last one to enter the apartment. Sasha took a seat next to Mikasa, her head resting against the other’s shoulder and Connie had gone to the bathroom. I shut the door after he stepped inside; neither of us dared to speak. He awkwardly made his way to the kitchen to take a seat at the table and I returned to my spot on the couch. Sasha was chattering away to Mikasa about something that happened right before they got here.

“It’s almost 4, does anyone know where Eren and Armin are? Jean, I told you they should’ve just come with us,” Connie groaned upon returning from the bathroom. He took a seat at the table across from Jean.

“They should be coming soon. You know how Eren is,” Jean responded. 

“Well tell them to hurry up. I can’t wait any longer!”

“What do you expect me to do? Tell them to speed and ignore all the traffic lights?” Jean said sarcastically. 

“If it means that they’ll get here faster, then yes.”

While we were waiting for Eren and Armin, Sasha had somehow dozed off on Mikasa’s lap. Mikasa’s eyes were still glued to the TV screen while Jean and Connie decided to have an arm wrestling match. After another 10 minutes of hearing Jean complain about how Connie was being unfair, there was another series of knocks at the door. Not wanting to have Mikasa disrupt Sasha’s slumber, I told her I’d get the door again. Armin’s blue eyes met with mine once I opened the door. 

“Hey, (Y/N)! I’m so glad you agreed to come with us this weekend. Sorry if we’re a little late,” he wrapped his arms around me and stepped inside. Eren followed him, not looking up from his phone because he focused on whoever he was texting.

“Hey Armin, it’s alright. We can leave once everyone’s ready.” He went to greet the other two boys while Eren leaned against the wall, still on his phone. I was debating whether I should say something to him or just leave him alone; I decided on the latter. 

“It’s an hour and a half drive to the beach. Use the bathroom before we leave so we don’t have to stop anywhere,” Armin announced to everyone. Sasha stirred awake and stumbled down the hallway to find the bathroom. Armin then took a seat between Mikasa and I.

“You guys are welcome to ride with Eren and I. Unless you want to ride with the other three,” he shivered. “I wouldn’t recommend doing that.”  
“I’ll go with whoever (Y/N) goes with,” Mikasa stated.

“And (Y/N) is coming with us. Isn’t that right?” Eren chimed in from behind us. My head swiveled around and I finally got a good look at him. His face had healed since I last saw him, but something about him seemed off…  
“Your lip ring is gone,” I pointed out. I watched as his tongue quickly swiped against his bottom lip, as if he was checking to make sure.

“Yeah, I took it out. I don’t think my mom would be too pleased to see it when I go back to visit in December, and I wanna make sure that it has enough time to close up,” he explained.

“Then why get it in the first place?” Mikasa interjected.

“Jean told me it’d make me more popular with the girls.”

“Why didn’t Jean get one then?”

“He was too pussy. I think it worked though, and a certain someone would agree,” Eren said while looking right at me, raising his brows in amusement. Jean was giving Eren a death stare from behind him meanwhile Connie was shifting his eyes from me to Eren.

“Y’all fucked?” Connie asked in the most blunt way possible. Eren let out a low chuckle and Jean’s expression slowly faltered.

“I’m ready, let’s go!” Sasha declared from the hallway, completely oblivious to the conversation that just took place.

“Alright then. Mikasa, let me help you carry your bags,” Armin offered. Everyone filed out the door, but Eren went towards my room instead.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I asked from the doorframe. Eren lifted my duffel bag off of my desk before standing in front of me. 

“Helping you with your stuff, duh.”

“Yeah, well I also have another bag,” I glanced at my tote bag at the foot of my bed. Eren turned around and took the tote bag in his other hand.

“Let’s go, they’re waiting for us.”

I followed Eren outside my apartment, and I double checked to make sure that the door was locked. He led me to what I inferred was Armin’s car. The trunk was popped open, and Eren placed my bags atop many others before closing it. The other three were already settled in Jean’s car which was parked next to Armin’s.

“Mikasa, you can sit in the front,” Eren said while climbing into the backseat.

“Are you sure? There’s more leg room up here,” Mikasa noted.

“Yeah, I wanna sit with (Y/N),” he patted the seat next to him to tell me to get in, and I obliged. 

“Armin, I’ll race you there,” Jean proposed after rolling down the passenger window of his car.

“Dumbass, you don’t even know how to get there,” Armin said with a roll of his eyes. He then started to adjust his rearview mirror. “Is everyone buckled up?”

“Yes sir, now let’s go!” Eren exclaimed.

The car ride was chaotic. If Armin thought that riding with Jean, Sasha, and Connie was a nightmare, I couldn’t even begin to think about how bad it would be. It was as if Eren had consumed a whole bag of sugar beforehand because he just had _so much_ energy.

It started off normal; Armin blasted whatever was on the radio while Eren screamed the lyrics at the top of his lungs. Despite Mikasa’s pleas for him to stop, he just kept going.

I was just trying to enjoy myself and admire the scenery. I didn’t leave Trost often, so I was always enthralled by the landscape whenever I did leave. I liked watching how we left the suburbs and got onto the highway, passing by the big cities. Oh, how I wished to go to the city one day.

I was always snapped out of my thoughts by the feeling of Eren’s hands on me. He’d poke my arm incessantly to get my attention and he’d also rest his hand on my thigh. He also insisted on holding my hand for the entire duration of the ride, which I politely declined.

Halfway through the ride, Eren had calmed down. The late afternoon sun was still pretty high above the horizon, but a wave of drowsiness had engulfed everyone (except Armin, of course).

Mikasa reclined her seat ever so slightly, just so that I would still have enough room for my legs. Eren’s eyes began to droop and Armin turned down the radio.

“(Y/N), I’m sleepy,” Eren whispered. He scooted over a little bit to get closer to me.

“Take a nap then. I’ll wake you once we get there.”

Eren took my response as a sign to rest his head upon my shoulder. I shrugged him off, only to earn a pout from him.

“Why’d you do that?” he whined.

“Sleep against the window or something.”

“That’s uncomfy.”

“As if my shoulder is any better.”

“Everything’s better if it’s you, beautiful.”

I felt my face grow warmer and I averted my gaze back to the view outside my window; Eren’s head found its place back on my shoulder and after a while, I was drifting off to sleep as well. 

———

“Wake up, lovebirds! We’re here!“ Armin yelled while yanking the backseat door open. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. The beach house seemed fairly large, and the exterior was painted white with navy blue accents on the window frames. As I took in the surrounding area, I noticed that there weren’t any other houses nearby, and that the backyard was basically a small, private beach.  
Eren’s head still lay upon my shoulder, and I nudged him slightly to wake him up. He simply groaned in response, nuzzling his face into my neck.

“Eren, get up,” I said, barely above a whisper. 

“That’s not gonna work, (Y/N),” Jean said from outside. “Eren wake the fuck up!” he reached into the car to grab Eren’s shoulders and shake him awake.

His eyes shot open and he sat up to push Jean off of him, causing Jean to hit his head on the car’s ceiling.

“Ow, what the fuck?” he complained while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

“That’s what you get,” Eren said groggily. He got out of the car and stretched his arms; the hem of his shirt rose which revealed his lower abdomen. He then walked to the back of the car to help Armin carry our bags inside.

When I stepped inside, I marveled at the beauty of the interior. Sasha excitedly dragged Mikasa over to the large windows that showcased the spectacular view of the open ocean. There was a large TV mounted onto the wall, and the living room was very spacious. The ceiling was also pretty high, and there was some railing on the second floor that overlooked the living room. 

“There’s seven of us, and only four rooms, so we’re going to have to share,” Armin stated. “Not me though, I’m getting the master bedroom.”

Connie looked at Sasha, who was already leading Mikasa up the stairs. He then looked at his other three options. If he roomed with Eren, then Jean and I would be left to share a room which is the last thing I want to happen. If he went with me, then Eren and Jean would be together and I’m sure that would not end well. So the only reasonable option was for Connie and Jean to share a room. That left me with…

“I guess I’m sharing a room with you, huh?” Eren said cheekily. He grabbed his bags to take upstairs, and I grabbed mine.

“Yeah, it seems so.”

I followed him up the stairs and to the end of the right side of the hallway. Eren pushed open the door to reveal our room for the weekend. The walls were painted a palladian blue, and above the bed hung a painting of a sailboat drifting in the sea. The other side of the room offered a floor-to-ceiling window with a door that led to a small balcony. White linen sheets were draped over the bed as well as an abundance of decorative pillows.

“Wow… it’s so beautiful,” I said in awe. The sun was beginning to set, casting a golden hue on the landscape.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Eren murmured against my ear as he approached me from behind. I made no effort to push him away and I instead welcomed his embrace. 

“Hey you guys, are you go- oh. My bad,” We turned around and watched as Sasha walked into the room without knocking, stopping in her tracks once she noticed the position Eren and I were in. He reluctantly let go of my body and took a step to the side. “I just wanted to let you know that we’re heading outside now.”

“We’ll catch up with you guys in a minute. We still have to change our clothes,” I replied.

“Okay, we’ll be waiting,” Sasha said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

I took my tote bag with me into the bathroom down the hall and began to take my clothes off. I decided on bringing just a simple, white two-piece bathing suit and I knotted the straps tightly to ensure that it wouldn’t come undone later on.Before reentering the room, I made sure to wrap myself in my towel.

Eren stood in the middle of the room, admiring himself in the mirror against the wall. He was now shirtless and he exchanged his cotton shorts for swimming trunks. 

“You ready?” he asked. I nodded and he walked past me and through the door frame. He led me downstairs to the sliding glass door which was left open.

The sun was setting deeper into the horizon; vibrant shades of pink and intense oranges were fading into indigo. Everyone was gathered around a bunch of logs in a square formation. There was an unlit bonfire in the center of the square. Armin was setting up his camera on a tripod to the side while telling everyone to get together.

“Let’s make the memories last forever,” he said before stepping away from the tripod. 

Eren looked at me and smiled. The sunset contrasted perfectly with his jade green eyes, making them seem like they were shining even brighter. 

“Get on my back,” he said while turning around and crouching down. I placed my legs on either side of him and he hooked his hands behind my knees before standing up. My arms were loosely wrapped around his neck and my head came up next to his.

Mikasa came to stand beside us, followed by Armin in the middle. Jean, Sasha, and Connie were on Armin’s other side. 

“Everyone say ‘cheese!’” Armin exclaimed. With the click of a button on his remote, there was a bright flash and a _click_ sound from the camera. 

As Armin began to disassemble the tripod, Eren lowered his body to the ground once more, letting go of my legs once my feet touched the sand. Sasha and Connie had already ran over to the shore, and I looked over just in time to see her dunk his head into the water. Jean was laying down on top of his towel, looking into the sunset and Mikasa was choosing what music to play on the speaker she brought.

“Drop the towel, gorgeous,” Eren said quietly. It was barely audible due to the music that was now playing as well as the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, but I heard him. I shrugged the towel off my shoulders and neatly placed it atop the sand. Eren’s fingers intertwined with mine, and I kicked my sandals off before he started taking me to the shore.

“Eren, wait. We need to put on sunscreen,” I said while tugging his arm back. He walked back and took a bottle of sunscreen from Armin.

He popped the cap open and squirted some onto his hands. I reached for the bottle so that I could get some but to my surprise, Eren was rubbing the liquid into my body. My body became tense at the sensation of his rough hands on my arms.

“Relax, it’s not like I haven’t touched you before,” Eren said playfully. “I’m just helping you out.”

He went so far as to put some on my legs as well, leaving me with my chest and face untouched. I caught him staring again, and that was when I took the bottle of sunscreen from him.   
After I finished with myself, I helped put sunscreen all over Eren’s broad and muscular back. I let go of a breath that I didn’t even know I was holding in.

He took my arm and led me to the shore once again. The feeling of the cold water on my feet sent a chill down my spine, causing Eren to look down at me.

I noticed the way his eyes met mine, only for them to look at my lips for a split second. I even noticed how his stare lingered for a second longer on my chest. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I lightly punched his arm.

“Ow! You’re gonna pay for that,” he exaggerated. Next thing I knew, I was getting dragged deeper into the water. It was now up to my waist, and I wrapped my arms around myself due to how cold it felt. Eren dropped his hands into the water only to bring them up and splash water onto me.

“Eren, stop! It’s freezing!” I yelled while turning away from him.

“ _Eren, stop!_ ” he mocked in a higher pitched voice. “Come on, have some fun, (Y/N).”

The two of us continued to splash water onto one another until we were approached by Sasha who sat on top of Connie’s shoulders.

“Let’s play chicken fight!” she suggested.

I looked at Eren with excitement in my eyes and he kneeled down a little bit to let me climb atop of him. Once my thighs were around Eren’s head, he stood up straight. 

**Eren’s POV**

I literally could not take my eyes off of (Y/N) when she came back into our room after changing. She was absolutely _stunning_. I love the way her bikini hugged her frame, and I couldn’t get the image out of my head.

I also loved the way her tits were pressed against my back when I carried her earlier. Everything about her just drives me crazy.

Feeling her thighs around my head made my blood rush south. I tried my best to focus on holding her up so that Sasha wouldn’t be able to knock her down, but it was incredibly hard. And so was my dick. We had wandered a bit further away from the shore and the sun was now almost completely gone, but I was still hoping that no one would notice.

Fortunately, (Y/N) was able to push Sasha over, causing her to tumble off of Connie and into the water. (Y/N) let out a squeal of victory while gently patting the top of my head.

“Sasha, how could you do this to us,” Connie sighed after she resurfaced. 

“You weren’t holding me down tight enough!” she argued while slowly making her way back to land. Connie followed right behind her, still insisting that it was her fault they lost. 

“You can put me down now,” I heard (Y/N) say gently from above. Reluctantly, I lowered myself so she could get down safely. I turned around to face her and I admired how the moonlight accentuated her features.   
Her eyes were shining as bright as the moon tonight and I took a moment to look at her lips; the corners were upturned into a small smile.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. I leaned my head down so that our foreheads were touching and I snaked my arms around her waist. I watched as her eyes widened upon feeling how hard I was. 

“This is what you do to me,” I murmured against her lips. “You drive me _crazy_.”

Her fingers were lost in the hair at the base of my neck; it had long fallen out of the bun I put up earlier. I pressed my lips against hers with more force, and I heard her let out a whimper. She probably misses the feeling of my lip ring.

I tugged on her bottom lip with my teeth, asking for entrance which she granted to me. My tongue explored her mouth and I let out a groan. Her body was flush against mine, our chests pressed together. I slid my hands down to her hips and gripped her harder.

The intensity of the kiss and the feeling of her body against mine did not help my situation below. At this point, she was lightly grinding her hips against mine and I couldn’t help but let out a moan.

“Yo! Get a fuckin’ room!” I heard Connie yell from the shore. I pulled away from (Y/N), her arms still around my neck. 

“Walk in front of me,” I told her as we made our way back to the group. Armin had lit the bonfire and everyone was seated on the logs.

Once we approached them, (Y/N) bent down to pick up her towel and _God_ I tried my best to not look at her ass but I couldn’t help myself. My dick got impossibly harder somehow.

She sat down next to me on one of the logs and wrapped her large towel around the both of us. Armin was sitting across from where we were, Mikasa and Sasha were to our left, and Jean and Connie were to our right. Connie handed me a bottle of beer which I gladly accepted.

Sasha and Mikasa were roasting marshmallows together while Armin was telling us about marine wildlife. The night air wasn’t as thick as it was a couple weeks ago, signaling the end of summer. (Y/N) leaned into my body some more.

The crackling of the fire eventually died down, and all of us made our way back indoors. I went into my room upstairs to get some clothes so I could shower. I glanced out the window, staring in awe of how the crescent moon reflected its light on the waves that gently rolled onto the shore. Everything was peaceful, for now.

**(Y/N)’s POV**

Eren had disappeared upstairs, presumably to take care of his not so little _problem_. I was talking to Mikasa and Connie in the living room when we all suddenly heard a loud clatter coming from the kitchen.

“No, Sasha. You can’t help me cook; you’re just going to eat everything before I can prepare it,” Jean’s voice echoed from the other room. A moment later, Sasha was being pushed out of the kitchen. Then, I heard my name come from Jean’s mouth.

“(Y/N), could you come here for a sec?”

I got up from my seat on the couch and hesitantly went towards the kitchen. Jean was standing at the stove with a pot of boiling water.

“What’s up?” I asked nervously. I did a good job of avoiding him all day, until now. The moment that I was dreading is actually happening. Would it be too late to turn around and leave now? 

The tension in the air grew thicker. There was no doubt that he saw what happened with Eren and I. 

“I was hoping that we could still be friends,” he poured a box of fettuccine pasta into the water.

“I was gonna talk to you about that if you didn’t leave class in such a hurry on Monday,” I admitted.

“You know I have a back-to-back schedule.”

“But still, you could’ve at least answered my texts. Or, you know, not ignore me during class.”

He grew silent, occasionally stirring the pasta. He took out a pan from one of the cupboards and began to make the sauce. 

“Can you help me?” he asked. I took a couple steps towards him, careful to not get too close.

“No, I meant help me understand. What’s going on with you and Eren?” 

“I-” my mind was racing and I couldn’t form the proper words to come out my mouth. What is going on between us? We never implicitly talked about our situation. Was it a no label kind of thing? Hell, I don’t even know if we’re exclusive. He could be talking to a bunch of other girls for all I know.

Jean cornered me into the counter, his hands pressed on top of it on either side of me, much like how he did at the party. His eyes were searching for answers within mine, but to be frank, I couldn’t give him one. He let out a sigh, his breath fanning over my forehead. 

“As long as you’re happy, I won’t stop you,” he said in defeat. “But don’t think that I won’t fuck him up if he ever tries messing with you.”

He pushed himself off the counter, and continued making our dinner. I lingered in that spot for a moment longer before returning to the living room.   
Connie was gone, and in his place sat Eren. He had a firm grip on his beer bottle and his face was stern despite all the chatter in the room. I came up behind him and softly placed my hands on his shoulders. His body tensed, but then relaxed.

“What’s up with you?” I whispered as I leaned down and brought my lips next to his ear. He was dressed in a black shirt and blue and black plaid pants, and he looked good. Yet again, he always looked good.

“‘s nothing,” he said before taking a swig of his beer. I took a seat next to him on the couch and he instantly laid his head in my lap. His eyes fluttered shut as I began to rake my fingers through his damp hair.  
I engaged myself in some conversation with the other girls, as Armin had gone upstairs. He left his camera behind to let us look through the pictures he took earlier.

There were a couple shots of Mikasa with the spectacular sunset in the background, some of Jean relaxing, and some of Sasha and Connie messing around. 

Then, there were some of me and Eren. One was taken when he was dragging me into the water, and another was of us with our foreheads pressed together. Though we could only see the silhouette of our figures, I couldn’t help but feel somewhat embarrassed.

“Well Armin definitely has a knack for photography,” Sasha snickered. Jean emerged from the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Eren laying on me.

“Dinner’s ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have not kissed anyone in nearly 2 years i am so touch starved


	7. *Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: alcohol consumption, smut (drunk sex, oral sex (fem. receiving), fingering, edging, choking, slight dumbification)  
> songs:  
> slow down - chase atlantic  
> drunk - zayn

I really wanted to talk to Eren about our situation but soon after dinner last night, he trudged upstairs and collapsed on the bed. He took up the whole bed, and I didn’t have it in me to try and wake him up. His facial features looked so soft under the glow of the moonlight. 

That is why I ended up sleeping on the couch downstairs. I spent a good amount of time staring up at the high ceiling before I could actually fall asleep. 

The sound of someone in the kitchen woke me up. I checked the time and saw that it was a little past 9 AM; it was unusual for me to be awake at this time on a Saturday.

I was debating whether I should get up or go back to sleep, but the wonderful smell of food got me up and off the couch. I stumbled into the kitchen and saw Armin frying some eggs.

“Good morning, (Y/N). You have a rough night?” he chuckled.

“Tell me about it,” I groaned. 

“Breakfast will be ready soon, so go do your morning routine and wake everyone up,” he stated.

“Are you sure? I can help you if you want,” I insisted. He waved his hand in a “shoo” motion, so I left the kitchen and went upstairs.

The hallway was dimly lit, so I was careful to not make too much noise. I reached the end of the hall and knocked on the door a couple of times as quietly as I could. _No response._

I opened the door to reveal the bright room; the thin curtains didn’t do much to block out the light. Eren was now tucked under the covers, still peacefully sleeping. I walked to the far corner of the room where my bag was and grabbed my skincare and toiletries before heading to the bathroom.

In the short time that I was in the bedroom, someone had woken up and gotten to the bathroom before I could. I patiently waited in the hallway for the sound of the running water to stop. A couple more seconds passed before I heard the faucet stop and the door flew open, revealing Jean.

His stare lingered on me for a moment before he stepped out of my way and went back to his room. I couldn’t help but feel guilty now. I know that he likes me, but I hurt him when I got tangled up with Eren. Apologizing to him wouldn’t lead to anything.

I quickly got ready and returned to my room. Eren was still passed out and lightly snoring, so I took it upon myself to rouse him from his slumber.

“Wake up, Eren,” I said while brushing away the strands of hair that covered his face. His lips were slightly parted and he turned his head to the side.

“Eren,” I tried again. His chest continued to steadily rise and fall, so I shook him a bit. This time, he outstretched his arm to the other side of the bed as if he was searching for something. A low groan erupted from his throat, and his eyes opened only for him to squint at the brightness.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” I chuckled. “Looking for someone?”

“(Y/N),” he breathed out, his morning voice all raspy. He propped himself up on his elbows, letting the blanket slip off his chest and reveal his bare torso. His brown hair was in a disheveled array, with pieces sticking out in random places.

“Get ready. Armin’s already making breakfast,” I explained. Eren lifted the blanket off of himself and swung his legs to the side of the bed. After putting on his socks, he got up to go to the bathroom, and I went back downstairs.

Mikasa was helping Armin set the table while Jean was trying to pry Sasha away from all the food. I joined Connie on the couch in the living room, watching whatever was on the TV for a bit until Armin called everyone into the dining room.

Armin sat at one end of the table, and Sasha grabbed an extra seat so she could be next to Mikasa, who sat down next to me. Connie decided to sit at the other end of the table, leaving Eren to sit in front of me with Jean beside him. 

Plates of various breakfast foods were being passed around the table, and Mikasa had to physically stop Sasha from dumping everything onto her plate, causing laughter to erupt among us.

A yawn escaped my lips as I grabbed a piece of toast and I heard Jean snicker from across the table.

“I’m guessing the couch wasn’t that comfy, (Y/N),” he commented before shoving some bacon into his mouth. Eren’s head immediately snapped up to look at me, confusion written across his face.

“You slept on the couch?” Eren asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, I saw her when I came down to get a glass of water last night,” Jean said.

“You were already asleep when I came upstairs, and I didn’t want to wake you…” I said sheepishly.

“Next time, just wake me up.”

I nodded and Armin changed the subject.

“So, I was thinking that today we can go down to the actual beach. It’s like a 10 minute drive from here. What do you guys think?”

“I’m down for anything,” Connie said through a mouth full of food. We all nodded in agreement.

“Okay then. We’ll leave around noon.”

———

“I got it!”

We were in the middle of an intense round of volleyball. I was on a team with Jean and Mikasa, while Eren, Sasha, and Connie formed the other team. Armin was our referee.

The sun was high in the sky, beating down on our skin and causing sweat to form. My feet dug into the hot sand as I quickly moved towards the net.

Jean’s height easily allowed him to jump high and spike the ball over the net, and no one on the other side was able to stop it from touching the ground.

“One more point for Jean’s team!” Armin declared.

“Alright! We’re so close to winning,” Jean said while high fiving Mikasa and I. We decided that whoever got to 15 points first wouldn’t have to pay for lunch. My team currently has 13 points and the other has 10 points.

Mikasa stepped back to serve the ball; she tossed it up and hit her palm against it, causing it to go flying over the net. We continued hitting the ball back and forth until one team claimed victory.

“Jean’s team wins!” Armin announced. I ran to Mikasa and engulfed her in a hug before giving Jean a pat on the back. Eren tossed the ball to Armin and walked back towards our towels that were splayed on top of the sand while Sasha and Connie squabbled with each other.

We all made it back to our spot to take a little break. Armin handed each of us a bottle of water from the cooler we brought. I twisted the cap open and took a big gulp, loving how refreshing the cold water felt while sliding down my throat. 

As Sasha dragged Jean over to the water, Eren tried to persuade me to go with him as well. I insisted on staying back, but Mikasa agreed to go with him and Connie tagged along.

I was left alone with Armin, who was now sitting in the shade of an umbrella with a notebook in his lap. He brought his camera along and was currently pointing it at random things in the distance.

“Why don’t you join the others?” Armin asked after scribbling something in his notebook.

“Why don’t you stop doing homework right now?” I pointed out, earning a chuckle from him. “I wanted to talk to you about something…”

“About Eren?” he looked at me expectedly. “What do you want to know?”

“What’s he like with, you know, girls,” I said with uncertainty settling in my voice. Armin took a deep breath before answering.

“Well, it’s no surprise that he gets a lot of female attention. In reality, the attention just boosts his ego. He doesn’t really pay any mind to the girls that come up to him,” Armin paused to look through some pictures on his camera. “With that being said, I’m pretty sure he likes you. I don’t remember the last time I saw him like this with a girl.”

“What do you mean by him being ‘like this?’” 

“The way he acts around you is different. I know more than you think,” he remarked. “How do _you feel about him?_ ”

“I don’t know… I just feel bad for Jean because I know that he’s upset about it. I just don’t want to make it seem like I left him for Eren. But every time I’m with Eren, it’s like all my worries disappear,” I confessed.

“Jean’s an understanding guy,” Armin said and I recalled the conversation I had with him in the kitchen last night.

“ _As long as you’re happy, I won’t stop you_ ,” Jean’s words echoed in my mind.

“Honestly, just keep doing what you’re doing if you think you like him. Eren doesn’t like it when things are simply handed to him; he has the need to prove himself worthy for what he wants.”

His words settled in my mind, recalling the time when Mikasa told me something similar.

I spent the next hour or so talking to Armin and getting to know him a little better. He also talked about the pictures he was taking for his oceanography class as well as his notes about the wildlife. He was so passionate about it, and I didn’t fail to notice the way his eyes lit up while he spoke.

We were interrupted when the rest of the group came back. Eren sat down next to me on his towel and he brought his water bottle to his lips.

“You know, I’m glad that you’re getting along with Armin,” he said.

———

Our laughter bellowed throughout the house in the late hours of the evening. Connie and Jean had volunteered to go out and buy drinks for tonight so we could have some more fun, and the alcohol was starting to settle in my system. I haven’t had a lot to drink yet, as the night was just getting started.

Sasha was already out of it; she kept on gushing about one of the chefs at the beachside restaurant we went to earlier. She loved the food so much that she begged our waiter to see the chef so she could thank him and she ended up getting his number.

“He’s perfect! He told me he’s training to be a chef and that he got a job there to get some hands-on experience. I wish we didn’t live so far from here,” she babbled.

“I think you’ve had too much already,” Mikasa directed towards her. She brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

“Let’s do something,” Armin suggested. “Like truth or dare.”

“What are we in? Middle school? Plus, we’re not drunk enough for that,” Jean argued.

“Then drink up, pretty boy,” Eren teased.

“Don’t call me that ever again,” Jean replied before downing the rest of the liquid in his cup.

Time passed and our cups were never empty; Connie always made sure that everyone had something to drink. Mikasa put on some music, letting R&B softly play in the background. My whole body felt fuzzy and there was a tingling sensation on my face.

Currently, I was sitting on the couch next to Mikasa, with Eren sitting on the floor between my legs. Armin and Jean were on the other side of the couch and Connie was settled on the recliner. Sasha was spread out on the floor, ready to pass out.

My fingers raked through Eren’s locks and he relaxed his head back into my thighs; he had let his hair down earlier in the night.

“Okay, I put everyone’s names on a slip of paper in this bowl,” Mikasa said while swirling the bowl around. “Who wants to go first?”

“I’ll go,” Connie said and he dipped his hand into the bowl. He rummaged through the pieces of paper before settling on one and pulling it out.

“Armin,” he started. “Truth or dare?”

“Hm. I’ll go with truth,” he replied.

“What’s your body count?”

Armin nervously laughed, and his face flushed but not only from the alcohol.

“I haven’t exactly… you know, um. I haven’t-”

“Dude, you need to get laid,” Jean voiced his opinion.

“Don’t pressure him. I’m sure he has his reasons,” I sent Armin a sympathetic look and there was relief in his eyes. A barely audible “whatever” left Jean’s lips, but I chose to ignore it. Now it was Armin’s turn to reach into the bowl.

“Sasha, truth or dare?”

“Dare!” she yelled and quickly sat up.

“I dare you to switch clothes with Connie.”

The boy’s eyes widened in shock as Sasha practically dragged him down the hall and into the bathroom. They reemerged a couple minutes later; Connie’s movements were extremely limited, as Sasha’s clothes were way too small on him. Meanwhile, Sasha wore Connie’s basketball shorts low on her hips and bit her lip in a mockingly seductive way.

“How do I look?” Sasha quipped while rubbing her chin.

“I think you look great,” Mikasa complimented once the pair returned to their seats. “It’s your turn.”

“Okay,” Sasha said as she reached for a slip of paper. “Eren! Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” he said with no hesitation.

“Play the rest of the game with your shirt off.”

Eren removed his head from between my legs and brought a hand to the back of his collar. He tugged on it and brought the fabric over his head, his hair falling back down to his shoulders. I admired his back for a moment before he leaned back into me.

The game continued with wild truths and crazier dares. Mikasa revealed that if she had to choose someone in the room to hook up with, it’d be Eren. Jean was dared to kiss Armin. I was dared to sit in Eren’s lap for the rest of the game.

Eren took my place on the couch as I sat on top of him. I kept on squirming because of how uncomfortable I felt, causing Eren to still my hips with his hands. 

“Sit still for me,” Eren whispered into my ear as he brought his head off the back of the couch. I could feel the heat from his body as his bare chest pressed against my back. I also began to feel the heat grow between my own legs and the bulge that was forming in Eren’s pants.

“Okay, last round,” Sasha said. “Go for it, (Y/N).”

She handed me the bowl and I let my fingers dance around the slips of paper before carefully selecting one.

“Jean,” my eyes met his, but he shamefully looked away when he was reminded that I was still sitting on Eren. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Read your last text conversation out loud.”

“I don’t think you guys would want to hear that,” Jean said without expression.

“C’mon. A dare’s a dare,” Armin reminded. Jean sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket and began reading his texts.

“Oh my God…” Sasha said once he was done.

“Damn Jean, you’re a _freak_ ,” Connie laughed. I could tell Jean was uncomfortable, but it wouldn’t matter in the end. We’ll all probably forget about this when we wake up. 

Still, I couldn’t help but ponder the fact that despite Jean confessed his feelings for me, he was still talking to other girls. I wasn’t jealous, nor did I feel hurt by it, but it made me wonder if Jean was really being sincere. Maybe he’s just trying to distract himself.

Everyone was saying “good night” to each other when Eren suddenly lifted me up and into his arms. He carried me upstairs and to our room, gently setting me down on the bed. A sigh escaped my lips once my back hit the soft mattress.

Eren began tugging on my shirt to get it off, but I stopped him.

“What are you doing?” I slurred.

“Shh. Let me take care of you.”

“You’re drunk too.”

“Yeah, but I can hold my alcohol well. I’m not a lightweight.”

Eren stripped me of my shirt and slipped one of his over my body. I ditched my shorts, preferring to not have them while I sleep. He went into the bathroom and returned with a damp face towel in his hand which he used to gently rub my face clean.

“You’re so pretty,” I commented as he leaned over me. He hummed and started applying my moisturizer onto my skin, softly massaging my face in small circles.

“Go to sleep, (Y/N),” Eren said while getting into bed next to me and sitting up against the headboard. 

An idea just formed in my head, so I sat up and straddled his lap. I took his face in my hands and brought my lips to his, letting them connect. I could sense his initial shock, but he soon kissed me back with just as much passion.

My mouth widened, as did his, and our tongues collided. The kiss was so heated and messy. I slowly dragged my hips against his, causing him to grip my sides and guide me. My fingers were once again in his hair but this time, I was slightly tugging on it whenever I felt particularly good.

I attempted to pull away to catch a breath of air, but Eren’s lips chased mine and captured me in another kiss. 

“I just can’t get enough,” he murmured against my lips. I then started kissing along his jaw and sucking on the skin of his neck, making sure to leave a couple hickeys. “Wanna let them know I’m yours?” he said cheekily.

I ignored his question and trailed one of my hands across his broad chest and down his abs. I could never get tired of this sight.

My fingers toyed with the waistband of his pants and I brought our lips together again. I slipped my hand over his boxers and began to palm him while swallowing his moans. 

“You’re already so hard,” I commented.

“You make me feel good,” he exhaled. His brows were furrowed and he took his bottom teeth between his lips. “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“Of course.”

“But we’re both drunk, and I wanna be able to remember a night like this with you. I also don’t want to take advantage of you...”

I kissed him again as if to tell him that I was sure I wanted to do this. 

“God, you’re so fucking hard to resist,” Eren said while softly pushing me to the side. He slid his pants down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers. In return, I slipped off my panties and tossed them into the pile of clothes on the floor before straddling him again.

I grabbed his wrist and brought his hand down between my legs. He extended his fingers over my folds, feeling the arousal that was starting to build up. He inserted two fingers into me, causing me to gasp.

“You gotta be quiet if you wanna do this, gorgeous,” Eren reminded. I bit my lip as I tried to contain myself, but the way Eren curled his fingers inside of me made it insanely difficult. I buried my face into his neck and moaned into his skin.

“It feels so good, Eren,” I whined. “Need more.”

“Yeah? Tell me what you want.”

“I wanna feel you,”

Although it was vague, Eren took it as an answer. He flipped us over so I was on my back and his face was between my thighs. He left a trail of kisses down my thighs, occasionally sucking on the skin.

Eren wrapped his arms around my thighs and let his spit fall from his mouth to my cunt before delving his tongue into me. I had to cover my face with a pillow to muffle out my moans.

As Eren continued to suck on my clit, he reinserted two fingers into me and started pumping them slowly. I brought a hand down to pull on his hair, but he unhooked his left hand from my thigh and intertwined our fingers.

I peered down at him and we made eye contact as he started pumping his fingers a little faster. A string of whimpers left my lips, and my body began to feel warmer.

“You’re gonna come, aren’t you?” Eren asked. My thighs clenched around his head in response, only for him to remove his fingers and push himself off of me.

“Eren,” I dragged out. “Please.”

“Want you coming on my dick,” Eren said while sliding his boxers down his legs. He tied his hair back so that it wasn’t in his face and he went to get something from his bag. When he returned to the bed, he threw a condom at me.

“You really brought a condom? What a whore, always tryna get your dick wet,” I jokingly said.

“Only for you, beautiful. But you better watch your fucking mouth,” he said while gripping my jaw. His hand went down to my neck and gave it a light squeeze as I ripped the foil open.

Eren took hold of my wrist and guided my hand to his erection, using my hand to roll the condom down his length. He let out a low groan at the feeling and positioned himself at my entrance.

“(Y/N), are you completely sure you want to do this?” he asked. 

“Yes. I want you to make me feel good,” I assured. He pushed himself into me slowly, letting his forearms fall on either side of my head.

“ _Fucking hell_. I forgot how tight you are,” Eren groaned once he bottomed out. My nails were digging into his bicep as we stayed in this position for a moment.

“You can move now,” I told him and he dipped his head down to bring our lips together. His scent was almost as intoxicating as the alcohol.

“S-stop squeezing me like that. You’re already so tight,” Eren stammered as he started pulling out. “My god, you feel so good.”

He buried his face into my neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin. I brought my arms over his shoulders and started clawing at his back when he started picking up the pace.

“Eren, you feel so so so good,” I whined.

I already felt an orgasm approaching, so I locked my legs around Eren’s waist to get him to thrust deeper inside of me. I could feel the tip of his dick hitting the sweet spot inside of me with every thrust, and that was enough to send me over the edge.

I wanted to scream out Eren’s name to let him know how good he felt, but his lips found mine again and he drowned out my moans. His thrusts never ceased, even when he brought my legs up and pressed them against myself. His hips were digging into the back of my thighs, and the sounds of our skin making contact and the squelching of my arousal filled the room. It would’ve been embarrassing if we were both sober. He was going so deep into me and I felt my eyes shut; the feeling was too overwhelming.

“Look at me while I’m fucking you,” Eren panted. I opened my eyes and saw his staring straight into mine. The pleasure along with the alcohol made it impossible for me to form coherent thoughts; meaningless words left my mouth and Eren laughed.

“You’re so pretty when you’re all stupid from my cock,” he mused. “You also look pretty when you’re wearing my clothes,” he picked at the shirt that I didn’t bother to take off.

The air in the room grew warmer, and my chest heaved as I tried to control my breathing. Every thrust of Eren’s hips jolted my body up and down the bed. My nails pressed deeper into his back, and there would be no doubt that the scratches would be visible in the morning.

I raised my hips to try and get a better angle, causing Eren to moan out my name. His face scrunched up in pleasure and the grip on my thighs tightened.

His thrusts started to get sloppy and slower, until he eventually stilled his hips inside of me.

“Did you…?” I started.

“N-no I just- I don’t wanna come yet,” he said. He dropped my legs and looked to the side to hide his embarrassment. Even with just the moonlight, I could see a blush spread across his face.

My body felt heavy as I lifted myself up to kiss him again, but he pushed my shoulders down to the mattress and started thrusting into me once more. He brought a hand down to my clit and started rubbing circles into it.

“Wish I could fuck you forever. I wanna stay like this with you. (Y/N)—fuck—I wanna make you mine.”

His words fell on deaf ears as another orgasm crashed through me, making my back arch. I gripped the sheets beneath me, feeling my body convulse against his. A high pitched moan left my lips, and I could tell Eren was close as well. My mind was foggy, and I was seeing stars. 

With a final thrust, Eren buried himself to the hilt inside of me and became undone, letting a loud moan rip through his throat. _So much for being quiet._ He made a couple slow, shallow thrusts into me to ride out his high before pulling out and taking the condom off and tossing it into the trash can.

Eren used the same face towel from earlier to wipe down our bodies, the feeling of the cold rag sent shivers down my spine. He bent down to pick up my panties from the floor, and he slid them onto me before putting on his own boxers and climbing into bed next to me. His hair fell to his shoulders as he took out his messy bun.

“Can I be the little spoon?” Eren asked, his voice faint. I turned my body towards his and pressed his back to my chest, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist.

As I was on the verge of passing out, I swear I heard Eren say something.

“I think I love you.”

Maybe it was the fatigue that was causing me to imagine things. Or maybe the alcohol? It was probably a mix of both. 

There was a feeling in my chest that made it difficult to fall asleep from that point on. As Eren slept soundly in my arms, I couldn’t help but think that I wouldn’t be able to remember most of this night, and it hurt. I know that I told him I wanted to do it, but I was just so needy at that moment.

I fought back the urge to let out a sob. Eren wouldn’t remember everything he said, right? What if he didn’t even mean to say it? Was he too caught up in the moment that it just happened to slip out?

I dug my face into Eren’s hair and tried to forget about the thoughts that plagued my mind. Eventually, I found enough peace within myself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t originally plan for this chapter to have smut lol but here it is


End file.
